Memorable Echoes of the Heart
by ryokofan21
Summary: This story is not meant to offend anyone. And if this has happened to either you or someone you know I truly am sorry. I just had to write this to get it out of my head. Nevertheless I do hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading.
1. The Dark Spot on an Enduring Heart

Memorable Echoes of the Heart.

By ryokofan21

Disclaimer: All characters you are about to read about were created by Craig Bartlett. This story is purely fan made. I do not own Hey Arnold.

A bit of background on this story:

First off, this story introduces three new characters and I will introduce them properly when they make their first appearances. Okay, this story takes place 26 years after the events of my first story. In that time a lot has happened. Phil was taken by the family curse just like he said he would in 2007 at the age of ninety-one, Gertie joined him three years later. She lived long enough to see her grandson get married. Arnold and Helga both graduated from College in 2009, and were promptly married a year later. When Arnold's grandmother died, she left the house and all her possessions to her family. Miles and Stella decided it was best that Arnold and Helga get the house and the two of them retired to their home in San Lorenzo. And as for Arnold and Helga…well now that's what this story is about isn't it.

Chapter 1

The Dark Spot on an Enduring Heart

There are few constants in this world. Constants that affect everything and everyone. They are inescapable, unavoidable, and always around us. There are three that are prevalent above all else. Each one affected by the other two.

The first is Time. The ongoing force that slowly erodes the mountains, erasing monuments to our past, continual, and yet we barely acknowledge it or give it a second thought. Aging our world day by day, our home growing ever more fragile as we grow stronger and progress marches on. In the grand scheme of things, we haven't been here long. And only time will tell how long we will continue to be here.

The second is Change. The very fundamental factor of Nature. Expanding the canyons and gorges, raising the mountains only to have them brought down by time and the elements. Change in the creatures that inhabit the planet and to ourselves. Our world is not the same as it was in its younger days. It was much more jagged and rough long ago then it is now. The land that was once together, has drifted apart. Oceans spanning between them, creating vast distances amongst the people. Volcanoes erupt with all their might, spewing lava, ash, and smoke into the air. At the same time choking the air, and cleansing the world through natural fire. Making way for new life and new beings to occupy the world. Time and Change have seen us grow from the primeval forms, to the foundations of civilization, up to the vast and ever expanding cities that we have built in our short time on this planet.

The last and most prevailing constant…is Darkness, eternal, ever present, and inevitable. The very root of the existence of the universe. Something we all try to ignore but it always makes its way into our minds, bringing out our most painful memories. Of all the constants, this one is the most relative to our story.

Our main man encounters this darkness almost on a nightly basis, in the form of a recurring nightmare. Causing a restless dreamer to stir in his sleep. No matter how many times he has the same nightmare; it's always alien to him. He never remembers how it begins, but he always remembers it at the same point. He finds himself among a dry and barren land. The ground beneath his feet is dry and parched, like that of a desert that hasn't seen rain in some time. What little vegetation is there, is much like the ground. Dry and dead. Only three trees are immediately visible to him. Two are close by to him; the last is far off in the distance. The one tree that is closest to him is just like the environment around. Dead, no leaves, no sign of life. Slowly he walks up to it to find that the exterior is black and powdery, just like charcoal. This tree has been burned, but no sign of fire anywhere else. The sky above him is extremely cloudy, casting an intense grey shadow upon the land. Absolutely no color or sunlight is in sight anywhere.

He takes notice of the second tree and walks over to it. This one, like the first, is dead. But this one has been broken at the center of the trunk. The break is not clean, just the opposite. It looks like something very large with a lot of force has broken this tree. Again, he reaches up to touch the bark. But before he makes contact, a loud clap of thunder roars in the clouds above him. Along with the sound of thunder in the world around him, there is a storm building in his mind as well. Normally that sound of thunder would have just surprised him. But this time the thunder flashes a bright light in his mind sending a shock of pain throughout his body. Grasping his head in his hands he falls to his knees on the parched ground. This pain is like shards of glass in his head, thorns in his sides, and the pulse of electricity up his spine. Flashes again go off in his mind; again another clap of thunder sends him reeling in pain to the ground as he falls to his elbows and knees. This sudden feeling of pain has left him keeled over as he catches his breath. Once more, the loudest clap of thunder sends the greatest feeling of pain throughout his body; the pain is even stronger than the sound of the thunder. As the thunder rolls away, the pain subsides, allowing him to evaluate the situation. Unbeknownst to him however, things are only going to get worse.

He props himself up with his hands as the last of the pain fades away. Slowly he starts to wonder why the sound of thunder causes him such pain. Just as he catches his breath, lightning slowly starts to strike the ground around him. Again, he keels over in pain as he grasps his head and almost forcefully hits the ground with his forehead. Each bolt of lightning on the ground, another one strikes in his minds. Each strike causes flashes of incomplete memories in his head. Glimpses of his past, views of events he is all too familiar with. But he knows where this will lead, knowledge of that causes tears to well up in his eyes.

The first memory is one that he often retreats to whenever he's alone. It fades in from the darkness in his mind; the image is muddled but he knows full well what it is. The sounds are very clear to him. Sounds of a woman moaning and groaning in pure sexual ecstasy. On their bed for the evening, she is joined at the hip by this man. Her white dress and his black suit draped over a nearby chair. Finally the long awaited day had arrived. The day when two lovers would forever be joined together. The day when the woman was no longer a girlfriend or fiancée, but has instead become a wife. Though the man is doubled over in pain, he can still clearly feel her soft and incredibly hot skin on his fingertips. He can still feel her breath on the base of his neck. The ghostly feeling of her fingers on his bare back can still be felt on top of his incredible pain. Her breathing gets faster and faster, her heart races, matching the beat of her husband. His pace quickens, again her breathing, heart rate, and moaning gets faster and faster. She digs her fingernails into his back as she can't hold it in anymore. Her soft and seductive moans turn into an unfiltered and unchained scream of intense pleasure as they both cease to be two individuals, and become one body and soul as they climax together. The moment that both of them have so patiently waited for, has been worth it. The man collapses onto his wife as she embraces him in her usual loving manner. Gently she runs her fingers through his hair as he caresses her incredibly sensitive body. They share another powerful and sensual kiss, just one of many kisses they will share as husband and wife. The marriage consummated, this memory fades back into the darkness.

The man slowly opens his eyes to see the ground below him. He only catches a brief glimpse of it before another bolt of lightning blinds him. This same bolt brings another memory to the forefront of his mind. Again its fades into light from the darkness.

This time the memory is much clearer. Again the same woman is screaming, but its screams of pain. But it's not a completely painful situation. It's a hospital room, the man and woman are accompanied by a doctor and a few nurses. The computerized rhythmic beeping of heart monitors can be heard in the background. Her screams get louder and closer together as time goes by as her pain increases as well. The man tries his best to help her, but she is adamant for him to leave her alone. Though he is persistent, all he can do is hold her hand and support her for the next few minutes. He has always known how strong she is, but today her pain has increased her strength tenfold. She's almost breaking his hand, but he knows that it will be over soon. Though she may be in pain, it's a rather joyous occasion. One final time she grips his hand with all her strength and then some. One final scream of pain, and a push on her part, and then the room goes silent. The only sounds that can be heard is the sound of an exhausted woman breathing heavily as she slowly recovers her strength, and also…the cries of a new life that has been brought into the world. Both the man and woman smile with unrestrained joy as they have just become brand new parents. At that moment the two of them couldn't have been any happier. Their first child has been born. The woman takes her newborn baby in her arms as she pulls her husband in and kisses him, thanking him for supporting her. Both of them gaze at their newborn, they can't wait to watch their child grow up. This is one of the most joyous occasions in their life. The happy couple have now become a happy family. Like the first memory, this memory fades back into the darkness as well.

Again the man opens his eyes to the ground beneath him, lightning is still striking the ground all around him, but he knows what he is about to see. He has this same dream time and time again. He begs for mercy, to avoid the pain that he is about to encounter.

"No, please. I can't take it, don't make me relive that."

This pain is much worse than anything he has just felt. The physical pain in his back and sides dissipates, and the glass shards in his head now spread to his heart. He feels not only this intense physical pain, but the worst kind of pain imaginable as well, pain of the heart.

"Please, not that again."

Again the man begs for some relief, even if it is only temporary. Because he knows what is next, tears are streaming down his face. Finally, the expected lightning strike hits the ground just a few feet in front of him, blinding him once more. For the final time, all he sees is darkness.

Off in the distance there is a bright light, some vague sounds can be heard as well. The light grows brighter, the sounds become clearer. He finds himself in another hospital, specifically the emergency room. Nurses and doctors are shuffling about tending to the wounded and sick. Unlike the first two, he is watching this one as if he is an outsider. He watches as his past self bursts through the doors, soaking wet from the thunderstorm that had been pouring down since early that afternoon. He feels an immense feeling of pain as he watches himself go from nurse to nurse trying to find someone, someone very dear to him. But no one has any answers. The place has a distinct smell of blood and floor wax. Since he is watching himself, he can clearly hear his own thoughts as he moves through the emergency room.

*Please let her be okay.*

He watches as his past self grabs a nearby doctor, "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Again the doctor has no answers. Just as he burst through another set of doors, a bright white light envelopes him as he returns to the dead land around him. The lightning and thunder has since stopped, but the pain he feels in his heart and head has lingered and grown worse. It threatens to consume him. His tears fall to the ground as he can't take it anymore. Again, more thunder starts to slowly build around him. All he finds himself able to do is one thing. To the emptiness of the dead wasteland around him he screams only one word as another clap of thunder rolls over him.

"HELGA!"

Bzzzt…Bzzzt…Bzzzt.

"Huh."

The sound of his alarm and the sudden end of his dream startle him as he suddenly sat up in his bed. Shaking off the last remnants of his sleep he slammed down his hand on the snooze button of the alarm clock on his nightstand. Still sitting up he rests his arms on his knees, his thoughts turn to the nightmare he just woke up from. Much like certain dreams from his youth, this one has become an all too familiar and unwelcome nightly occurrence. So clearly he can still see the dry and dead ground beneath him that he can't help but stare at his hands for a minute. Taking a deep breath he shuts his eyes to recover his bearings. His room once again silent he takes in the sights of the master bedroom.

The once beige carpet has since darkened over time, and now it has a few shades of grey mixed in the fibers. The dark brown bead board on the walls has aged as well, from its initial and very noticeable shade of brown to an even darker tone. The doorway is directly ahead of him in the center of the wall. The ceiling fan just above him is dead still, an unnecessary item for this time of year. He turns his head to gaze out of the window to his right. The sky is cloudy and the air looks physically cold. As he moves to get out of bed he sets his feet down on the rug by his bedside. Though he has a rug on top of a carpeted floor, it is still incredibly cold to the touch as it sends a chill up his spine. There on the edge of his bed, he looks out the window once more. The snow is starting to fall, traffic is slow, and there aren't many people on the streets.

Arnold Pataki, now 44 years old looks over at his clock. He may be in his forties, but Arnold's hair is still that same lustrous gold it's always been. The big difference, are his eyes. There are dark bags under them; he hasn't slept well over the last few years of his life. Other than that he is still as physically fit as he's always been. Much like himself, Arnold has traded the potato powered alarm clock for a more grown up one, its black rectangle with an illuminated background that displays the time, date, and day of the week. Arnold grows incredibly sad at the digital readout on his clock.

Sunday, November 3, 2031 9:00 A.M.

Seeing this, he has only one thought on his mind.

*It'll be ten years tomorrow.*

As soon as he thinks that he turns. Slowly he sees the rest of his room. The door to the bathroom is cracked open, the lights are off but he can see the morning light reflecting in the mirror. Finally his gaze brings him to the spot next to him on the bed. The covers on the other half of the bed are still nicely made, the pillow is untouched. He reaches over to touch the empty sheets; they're just as cold as his rug on the floor. He leans back up and can't help but feel incredibly sad looking at the empty space on his bed. He turns back to face the window when he suddenly realizes that something else is missing. Very quickly he reaches his hand around the base of his neck.

"Where is it?"

Arnold quickly turned and yanked off the covers looking for something. It's something very important to him. He looks everywhere under the covers, rips off the sheets, even under the mattress. Suddenly as he passed his hand under his pillow, he stops. His grasp is tightly secured around what he has lost. Slowly he pulls his hand out and opens it. There in the palm of his hand, with the chain hanging down, is a necklace. But this is not just any necklace. This necklace is a gold chain, with a gold heart charm. Its got red, white, and pink diamonds embedded in it. On the back is an inscription, it reads, 'Yours Eternally'. He stares solemnly at the necklace for a minute; it brings him to the verge of tears. Taking a deep breath he places the necklace back around his neck, securing it so it won't fall off again. Taking the gold heart between his fingers he turns back to his nightstand. Behind the alarm clock is a single picture. It's of a newly married couple, one of the two happiest days of his life. Much like the necklace, this picture nearly brings him to tears. Suddenly, his concentration is broken by someone calling up to him.

"Dad, come on down Dad breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right there."

Sluggishly Arnold gets up off the bed to properly begin his day. He quickly throws on a t-shirt and pair of shorts. Just as he reaches the door he grabs his bath robe off of the hook just to the side of the door. As he puts it on he notices something that has been there for a long time. Just under where his robe was, is a little blue hat. But what he really notices at the base of the hook is tied a little pink bow. Again another onset of incredible sadness overtakes him. He reaches up and takes it between his fingers. The fabric is surprisingly warm, but nevertheless it still saddens him. Just as he leaves his room he says one thing in a very hushed tone.

"I love you baby."

Arnold shuts the door and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. The house hasn't changed one bit over the years. The halls of the old boarding house that were once bustling with activity have since become all but silent. All of the old boarders that once lived here when he was a kid have either passed on or moved on. Of course throughout the years they would have plenty of boarders, none of them would stay very long with the exception of a few. The smell of something good cooking grows stronger the closer he gets to the kitchen. Walking through the doorway he finds only one person in the room. Still dressed in pajamas and busy at the stove is Arnold's only child. Out of the corner of her eye she sees her Father walk in.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Helen." Arnold said with a yawn as he kisses his daughter on the head.

Helen Josephine Pataki. Born on September 26, 2015, at 12:15 in the afternoon. At 16 years old, she is Arnold and Helga's only child, and a sophomore at P.H.S. 209. The same school her parents went to. Just like her Mother, Helen has stark blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. She has only the best traits from both of her parents. She has Helga's natural physical strength, athletic ability, and womanly grace. And just like Helga, she is largely regarded as a tomboy, but she can be very feminine when she needs to be. She has Arnold's gentle and friendly disposition. Liked by all, and loved by one other than her family. Standing at 5' 10" she comes up to her Father's shoulder. And just like Helga, Helen is incredibly fit. In fact the only difference between she and Helga is that her face is slightly more slender than Helga's. Other than that she is a spitting image of her Mother. And just like her mother, she always wears her hair in a ponytail. Helen's middle name comes from Helga's paternal grandfather. Her first name was mutually decided on by Arnold and Helga. They thought it was perfect for the little light of their life. The only bad habit she received was from Helga. On the extremely rare occasion, Helen can have Helga's temper. But in her entire life, it has only happened twice. The first was the show and tell incident in the second grade, and the other was when she got in a fight in the sixth grade which resulted in a long talk with Arnold. Other than the rare occurrence when Helen's temper would flare up, she is liked by everybody. She does well in school and plays for the school baseball team. She has a calm life in the boarding house, but this time of year always brings back the worst memories for both her and Arnold alike.

"What's for breakfast kiddo?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, and toast."

"Wow, you've been busy."

"Yeah, I just felt like getting up early this morning."

Helen fixes a plate for herself after she loads up her Father and they both sit down at the table.

"So you got any plans today?"

"Not really, I think Lily and I were just planning to hang out today."

"What about Tommy? Isn't he usually with you two as well?"

"Yeah but his Dad's been harping on him about his grades. It's not that he's dumb or anything he just has a problem studying."

"I know Helen. He's a good kid. How long have you known him now?"

"I've known him since preschool Dad."

"Preschool, wow so he's one of your oldest friends isn't he."

"Yeah he is."

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing good; he just needs some help in school."

"Is he still on the basketball team?"

"Yeah, they've been doing pretty good this season. It looks like we might go all the way to the finals this year."

"That sounds great."

"Yeah it is. Winning the championship would be a really big triumph for us."

"Well I hope you guys win it all."

"Me too Dad, but Tommy might not play in the upcoming game."

"Because of his grades?"

"Yeah, his Dad has really been hard on him lately."

"Well I hope things turn around for him. He's a good kid."

"Yeah he is a good guy Dad, and a really good friend."

A few minutes go by while the two of them eat.

"Listen I know you want to hang out with your friends today, but I was wondering if you could help me clean up the attic before you go."

"Sure Dad, when?"

"The sooner we get started the sooner we can finish."

"Sounds good Dad, I'll go change soon as I finish eating."

"I appreciate it Helen."

Again neither of them say anything as they continue eating. Helen finishes just before Arnold as she gets up and takes her plate to the sink. Just as she walks away from the counter she turns to her father.

"I'll go get dressed and meet you in the attic."

"Alright Helen, thanks for breakfast honey."

Helen walks over and hugs her Father's neck.

"You're welcome Dad."

"I'll be up shortly."

Arnold finishes his food alone in the kitchen and places his dishes in the sink as well. As he turns he notices all of the pictures of his family on the far wall. It's no longer pictures of just Arnold's family, but many pictures of his in-laws as well. Pictures of both his and Helga's parents with their newborn grandbaby. Both sets of new Grandparents can't contain their joy as they hold the little bundle of joy that is Helen. But the one that makes Arnold smile the most, is another picture of he and his wife on their wedding day. It's a picture of Helga wrapped in Arnold's arms as they share a kiss on a balcony at their reception. He walks over and takes this picture off the wall and slightly laughs at it.

"That day was amazing."

Arnold places the picture back on the wall and repeats the same hushed phrase he said when he woke up.

"I love you baby."

He looks at the picture one final time before he walks back upstairs to dress appropriately for the work ahead of him. Helen is busy getting things ready when Arnold arrives to get started.

"You ready?"

"Sure Dad."

And with a crack of his knuckles, Arnold and Helen begin to diligently clean up the attic. Like most families, they've accumulated mounds and mounds of stuff. Memorabilia from many, many years of traveling and life in general. Father and Daughter had been working for nearly two hours when Helen suddenly notices an incredibly dusty box. She can see that there is some writing on it, but it's obscured by the dust.

*What's this?*

Slowly she reaches up and wipes away the dust. Once the writing is clear, Helen becomes overcome with sadness as she reads the writing.

"Dad." Helen said as she turned to her Father.

"Hmm." Arnold turns to see what she wants.

He looks at her, and then his attention is drawn to the box. In big black writing is clearly written, 'Helga's Stuff'. Arnold looks at his daughter and he is overcome with that same sense of sadness that she feels. He stopped was he was currently doing and grabs an old milk crate. All he can do is let out a sigh as he knows nothing else will get done today. But he's okay with that.

"Alright, bring it over." Arnold said as he sat down on the crate.

Helen grabs the box and slides it over to Arnold. The box in question is a normal size cardboard box, but of all the boxes in their attic, this one is the most important one. Arnold opens the box as Helen sits down right next to it. Very carefully they both start going through the items that are inside. First come Helga's degrees from Wellington College, then pictures of her roommates in college. Then come the pictures of Arnold and Helga when they visited each other during college. Some are of them at Wellington; others are of them in San Lorenzo. Helen then removes a picture from the box and can't help but laugh.

"What's with the suit Dad?"

She hands her Father the picture and he is surprised to see it.

"That's the suit I wore to our senior prom. I thought I looked pretty good in it." Arnold said laughing as well.

He hands it back to Helen, and her tone of voice changes.

"Mom looks very pretty in that dress."

"Yeah she does, she was absolutely beautiful that night."

"Of course she was always beautiful, but that night was something special."

"Did you guys have fun?"

"We had a blast; you know your Mother and I were crowned the Prom King and Queen."

"Really?"

"You bet little lady. Mom was so excited she almost knocked me over when she heard our names announced." Arnold said laughing.

Silence falls upon them once again as they continue to look through the pictures in the box. The further down they go, the farther back in time the pictures went. Finally Helen pulls out a picture she's never seen before.

"Is this in San Lorenzo Dad?"

Helen hands her father the picture and Arnold has a smile on his face from ear to ear.

"Yep, this is at your Grandma and Grandpa's house in the jungle."

The picture is the two of them sitting on the top step of Miles and Stella's home in San Lorenzo.

"This was our first trip to San Lorenzo as a couple."

"You two look very happy together."

"We were, we were absolutely made for each other Helen. Mom was my soul mate."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"When did you realize that Dad?"

"It was our freshman year in high school; I just couldn't get her out of my head."

"And when I finally told her, she gave the love back to me. That was one of the happiest days of my life."

Arnold sets the picture aside and continues to look through the box. He sees Helen pull out a book.

"What's this?"

Helen flips through pages and reads the contents. Each turn of a page leaves her laughing slightly more than before.

"What is this Dad?"

"Let me see it."

Arnold receives the book from his Daughter and flips through its pages. He suddenly realizes what he's holding.

"Do you know what this is Helen?"

"No."

"This, is one of Mom's poetry books. One of her many books solely dedicated to me."

"To you?"

"Yeah, I don't know if she ever told you this, but Mom was head over heels in love with me since the day we first met."

"Really, I never heard that before. When did you two first meet?"

"We were in preschool when we first met."

"Wow."

"Wow is right. Her entire life she had feelings for only one person...and that was me."

"It really sounds like you two were meant for each other."

"We were, your Mother was the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on."

Arnold sets aside the book with the earlier picture and is dumbfounded by what Helen pulls out next.

"Hey this is kinda cool."

In her hands is an old black wool cap.

"I can't believe she kept that."

"What is it Dad?"

"That is the cap your Mother wore when she grew out of her pink bow."

"She wore that thing every day, even in the middle of the hottest summers."

"The summer, really?"

"Yup, and she always looked great in it. No matter what the weather was she was always wearing it, with a few exceptions of course."

"Like what?"

"Oh days like Valentine's Day, or our Anniversary, or the prom."

"Wow, this was Moms."

"Can I keep it Dad?"

"Sure Helen, she would want you to have it."

Arnold looks back into the box and is frozen in place. Slowly he pulls out another picture. This picture is both incredibly beautiful and sad at the same time.

"What's wrong Dad?"

Arnold shows her the picture and Helen understands immediately.

"Oh, that day."

"Yeah."

In his hands is a picture that was taken at Helga's parent's house on her final Mother's day. In it is Arnold, Helga, and a five year old Helen is being held by her loving parents. Helen breaks the silence.

"You know, I'm starting to have trouble remembering what she was like."

"She was…the most amazing woman I've ever known. The day you were born she almost changed completely."

"How so?"

"Well, when we were younger, your Mom would constantly bully me. She always called me names and made fun of me. I mean it was nonstop with her. But when I fell in love with her, none of that mattered."

"How did she change?"

"When you were born, her motherly instincts and behavior took over. She was always looking after you. She was terrified if you weren't in her immediate field of vision."

"Of course it didn't help that you were and still are a very active child. You were always climbing on the furniture, hiding in the laundry baskets, and somehow making your way down to the basement." Arnold said laughing.

"Dad."

"Sorry kiddo." He said knowing he embarrassed her.

"I had always known that Helga would be a wonderful Mother, but when you came along…she even surprised me."

"Really."

"Yeah."

Arnold's tone of voice changes from happily remembering the old days, to a more serious one.

"Helen, you must remember that your Mother loved you with all her heart and soul. She would have done anything for you, and so will I."

"I know Dad, but I only have a few clear memories of her."

"Well then you need to hang on to those memories."

"I'll try Dad."

"Remember Helen, she loved you with all her heart."

"I know."

"Hey Dad."

"Yes Helen?"

"Can I take some of this stuff?"

"Sure baby, you take whatever you want."

"Thanks."

Arnold turns his attention back to the picture of Helga's final Mother's Day.

"I think were done for the day sweetheart."

"You sure Dad?"

"Yeah, you go on and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Okay, do you mind if I just take the box?"

"Not at all, like I said, you take whatever you want."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I think I'm just gonna reminisce a little more up here." Arnold said as he looks up at her.

"Go and enjoy yourself."

Helen gets up and walks over to hug her Father.

"Thanks Dad, I love you."

"You're welcome sweetie, I love you too."

Helen picks up the box and starts down the attic steps.

"I'm gonna go call Lily, bye Dad."

"See you later Helen."

Arnold said still looking at the picture in his hand. Alone once again, Arnold's mind takes him back to that warm May Sunday. He goes back once again…to Helga's final Mother's Day.


	2. A Plague on the Soul

Chapter 2

A Plague on the Soul

Sunday May 9th, 2021, Mother's Day. The sun has been up for a few hours and Arnold and Helga are still asleep in bed. His arm firmly secured around Helga's waist. The soft silk of her short nightgown on top of her even softer and very warm skin feels great to him. It's going on 8:30 in the morning. Suddenly Arnold opens one eye to see if Helga is awake. He can't help but smile at his sleeping beauty as he very carefully creeps out of bed so as not to disturb her. Quickly and quietly he throws on pair of shorts and a t-shirt as he leaves the bedroom. As he closes his door he sees Helen leave her bedroom as well.

"Good morning Daddy."

"Morning sweetie, are you ready to make breakfast in bed for Mommy?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay but remember we need to be as quiet as we can. Mommy is still asleep."

"Alright."

"That's my girl."

Quietly, Arnold and a five year old Helen make their way down to the kitchen when sounds coming from the living room stop them. Already up and watching TV is Danny, one of the many boarders that would call the boarding house home over the years.

"Good morning Danny." Helen says happy to see him.

"Morning Helen."

Though he was currently working his way through college, Danny had proven himself to be a great babysitter and had become a surrogate big brother for Helen.

"Morning Mr. Pataki."

"Morning Danny, you sleep okay? You're not usually up this early."

"Yeah I did but then again I'm between semesters right now so I'm trying to get as much sleep as I can when I'm not working."

"Plus I've been asleep since five in the afternoon yesterday, so I figured I oughta get up." Jimmy says laughing.

"Things going okay in school?"

"Yes sir."

"That's good to hear."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're making breakfast in bed for Mommy." Helen tells him excitedly.

"You are. Well that's very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah Helen wanted to surprise her Mother this year."

"Well I know she'll love it."

"Come on Helen, we don't have a lot of time and Mom will be up soon."

"Okay Daddy, bye Danny."

"See ya Helen."

Finally in the kitchen Father and Daughter can decide on what to make for Helga.

"So Helen, what do think Mommy would want for breakfast?"

Helen thinks this over for a minute.

"How about some eggs, and bacon, and toast."

"That sounds great."

"And some fruit as well, but no strawberries right Daddy."

"That's right munchkin."

"Mommy's allergic to strawberries."

"Yes she is, now you go grab the eggs and I'll get the stove going."

"Okay."

Helen eagerly walks over to the fridge and grabs the eggs from the fridge, struggling with them as she hands them to her father.

"Thank you Helen."

"Hey Daddy."

"Yeah sweetie."

"Can I go pick some flower from the garden?"

Arnold looks down from the stove at his little girl.

"Of course Helen, pick some real pretty ones okay."

"I'll pick the prettiest ones I find."

"I know you will."

Helen quickly leaves the kitchen and immediately walks to the greenhouse in the backyard to pick her Mother some flowers that she would love. All the while Arnold is busy at the stove preparing breakfast for his beloved wife. A few minutes later Helen returns to the kitchen with a lot of flowers in hand.

"What do think Daddy?"

What she has picked were a few daisies, a couple of irises, some tulips, and in the center of it all was the biggest and reddest rose from the greenhouse.

"That's very beautiful sweetheart, she'll love it."

Helen just simply giggles and smiles at her Father's response. She can't wait to give them to her Mother.

"Alright Helen, the eggs are close to being done and now we need the bacon."

"I'll get it."

Again Helen eagerly walks over to the fridge to retrieve the bacon for Arnold.

"Here Daddy."

"Thank you Helen."

"I almost forgot." Helen says as she starts to leave.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"I left something in my room, I'll be right back."

"Okay just remember to be quiet."

"I will."

Right as Arnold finishes cooking the eggs and bacon Helen reappears in the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I made a card for Mommy, do you think she'll like it Daddy?"

Arnold looks at the handmade card his Daughter has made for Helga. It's the kind of crayon drawn personal card that no Mother anywhere would pass up. It reads, 'Happy Mother's Day Mommy I love you, Love Helen.'

"Helen, I know she will love it, because you made it for her." Arnold says as he kisses his Daughter on the cheek.

Again Helen just giggles and smiles at Arnold's response. Like the flowers she can't wait to give them to her Mother.

"Okay the bacon and eggs are done."

"What kind of fruit do you think Mommy would like Helen?"

Helen once again returns to the fridge to see what they have. She very excitedly holds something up to her Dad.

"Peaches."

"Alright, peaches for Mommy it is."

Arnold goes about peeling a couple of peaches as he readies the tray to make the trip upstairs.

"All we need now is a glass of orange juice and some toast."

Very quickly he puts a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. He reaches into the cabinet and grabs a glass. As he turns around Helen is standing just a few feet behind him with the carton of orange juice in hand. Seeing his Daughter like that he can't help but smile.

"You know what Helen."

"What?"

Arnold sets the glass on the table, takes the carton from Helen and picks her up.

"You my dear are just the sweetest little girl in the world." Arnold says as he kisses his little girl again.

"I am."

"Yes you are little lady. I am so proud that you're my Daughter."

"Really."

"Yep, Mommy and I are so proud of you."

"Thank you Daddy." Helen says as she hugs him.

"You're welcome sweetie, you ready to take Mommy her breakfast?"

"Can I carry it to her?"

"You sure can."

"Yay."

Arnold quickly plates everything on the tray, pours a glass of orange juice, and finds a vase for the flowers that Helen had picked. Carefully he hands her the tray.

"You got it?"

"I got it."

"Okay, let's go upstairs."

Her Father right behind her Helen carefully climbs the steps towards her parent's bedroom. They stop just as they reach the door.

"You ready?"

Helen just simply nods and smiles. She's about to burst with anticipation. Arnold opens the door just as Helga is waking up.

"Morning Mommy, Happy Mother's Day."

"Happy Mother's Day Helga."

"Good Morning you two, what smells so good?" Helga says wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"We made you breakfast in bed." Helen says as she hands her Mother the tray.

Helga sits up on her bed to get a better view.

"You did, well thank you so much."

"Don't thank me; it was all Helen's idea."

"It was, well thank you very much sweetie." Helga says as she pulls up her little girl and sits her on her lap.

"Have you had breakfast yet Helen?"

"No not yet."

"No."

"Well I'm gonna need someone's help to finish all of this food."

"You will."

Helga just nods and smiles to her Daughter as Arnold sits down on the foot of the bed. As Mother and Daughter begin to eat Helga notices the vase of flowers along with her food.

"These are very pretty, did you pick them Helen?"

"Mm hmm, I got them from the greenhouse, I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is sweetheart. They're very beautiful, thank you so much honey."

"I also made you a card." Helen hands Helga the card she made.

As she looks at it she almost cries tears of joy right there.

"Thank you Helen, this is the best Mother's Day card I've ever gotten."

"It is?"

"Yes it is, and because you made it that makes it even more special." Helga said as she kisses her little girl on the head.

"I'm glad you like it Mommy."

"I love it sweetie, thank you so much." Helga says as she hugs Helen with all her might.

"So is anyone else up Arnold?"

"Danny's downstairs watching TV."

"Is he okay, he's usually not up this early?"

"That's what I said, but yeah, he's fine. I guess he just got enough sleep is all."

"Okay, I just hope he isn't sick or something."

"No he's fine."

"So Helga."

"Hmm."

"This is your day, what do you want to do today? Money is no option, whatever you want to do, we'll make it happen."

Helga thinks this over for a minute.

"Well, how about we go to lunch and a movie, and then stop my parent's house."

"I want to wish my Mom a Happy Mother's Day too."

"That's sounds great Helga."

"How about it Helen, does that sound like a good plan?"

"We're going to see Grandma and Grandpa?" Helen asks excitedly.

"Yes we are."

"Yay."

"Well I think that is a resounding yes." Helga says as she kisses her Daughter again.

Arnold just laughs and smiles at his little girl. Helga and Helen both continue eating and Arnold is overcome with an immense sense of pride and happiness. He can't hold back his joy as he gazes at the women in his life. His joyful and happy Daughter who is the light of their life and wants nothing more than to please her Mother and Father. And of course there is his wife. The woman he loves most in the world. Her beauty is unmatched, her caring nature never ceases to amaze. She is the woman he was made for. He could not have wished for anything more. He had everything he needed. The woman of his dreams, and the best Daughter any Father could ask for. His life is perfect. Helga catches him staring at her.

"Everything okay Arnold?"

Arnold continues to gaze at his lovely wife.

"Yeah Helga, everything is perfect."

While her parents talk, Helen is still eating.

"You look beautiful."

"Arnold I haven't even gotten out of bed yet."

"And yet you are still incredibly beautiful."

"Oh Arnold."

This catches Helen's attention.

She doesn't fully understand the meaning behind their conversation so she just silently watches her parents. Suddenly Helen breaks the conversation between them.

"Mommy, aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm full honey."

"Can I have a little more?"

"Of course Helen, ask your Father if he wants any."

"Do you want any Daddy?"

"No thanks Helen, I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure sweetie, you go ahead and eat."

"Okay Daddy."

Helen resumes eating and her parents change their spoken conversation to a silent one. Just a few minutes later Helen tells them, "I'm done."

"Did you get enough to eat honey?" Helga asks her.

"Mm hmm."

"Alright then."

Helga once again turns her attention towards her husband. She eyes every inch of him. Suddenly she feels an all too powerful and familiar urge building inside of her. She has an incredibly subtle yet obvious look of passion in her eyes. Arnold looks up at her and immediately knows what she's thinking. Helga turns her attention from Arnold to Helen.

"Hey Helen."

"Hmm."

"Why don't you go downstairs and watch TV with Danny for a little bit."

"Are you sure Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart…Daddy and I need some alone time, okay."

"Okay Mommy."

Helen gets down from her Mother's lap and picks up the tray.

"I'll take this downstairs." She said as she started for the door.

Arnold gets up off the bed and opens the door for his Daughter.

"Thank you sweetie." Helga tells her.

"You're welcome."

Arnold fully opens the door for her.

"You got it?"

"I got it Daddy."

"Alright Helen, we'll be down in a little bit okay."

"Okay."

Helen fully out of the room Arnold slowly closes the door. He hears Helga get his attention in a hushed seductive tone.

"Arnold."

Arnold slowly turns and sees that Helga has shifted from her side to the center of the bed, propped herself up with a few pillows, and pulled up her silver nightgown exposing her long beautiful legs and the panties she is wearing. Her panties are the same silver as her nightgown. Again in a hushed seductive tone Helga tells him only one thing.

"Lock the door."

Arnold happily does as he's told and climbs back into bed positioning himself on top of her as they go into an intense make out session. Helga slides her hands under his shirt and lifts it over his head as he throws it down on the floor. Their intense make out session continues as Arnold slides his hand under her gown and removes it from his wife. Helga lets him up for air and throws the gown on top of shirt smiling at him the entire time. Time and time again they have gone through this ritual. But to them, something about it feels new every time. They love being in each other's company like this. It's both emotionally and physically stimulating for them. And for two people so deeply in love…it's just natural, and a whole lot of fun.

An hour later Arnold is fully dressed and downstairs at the boarding house phone. He's wearing a light blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up and pair of khakis and his hair is combed back. He picks up the receiver and dials a long distant number. Patiently he waits as the line rings. Finally someone picks up on the other end.

"Hello."

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how are you guys doing?"

"Were doing just fine, we're thoroughly enjoying our retirement."

"That's good to hear Mom, how's Dad?"

"He's doing good, but you know how he is."

"He's always injuring himself while working on something." Stella says to him while she laughs.

"Yeah I know."

"So how are the girls doing?"

"They're just fine; in fact we were getting ready to take Helga out for Mother's Day."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, and I also wanted to wish you a Happy Mother's Day as well Mom."

"Thank you honey."

Arnold's conversation with his Mother is temporarily interrupted by Helen running down the stairs.

"Mommy says she's almost ready."

"Okay sweetie."

Helen tugs on his pants leg.

"Who are you talking to Daddy?"

"I'm talking to Grandma, you wanna say hi?"

"Ooh gimme gimme." Helen says as she happily takes the receiver from him.

"Hi Grandma."

"Hi Helen, how are you doing sweetheart."

"I'm good; we're getting ready to take Mommy to a movie."

"You are."

"Mm hmm, and guess what."

"What?"

"Me and Daddy made breakfast in bed for Mommy today."

"You did, well that was very thoughtful of you sweetie."

"Happy Mother's Day Grandma."

"Thank you Helen, you're such a sweet little girl."

"Thanks Grandma."

"You're welcome Helen."

"Well I hope you all have fun today."

"We will."

"Let me talk to your Daddy again honey."

"Okay bye Grandma, I love you."

"I love you too Helen."

Helens hands the phone back up to Arnold.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Okay, hey, go tell Mommy I'm ready whenever she is."

"Okay."

Helens runs back up the stairs to the deliver the message to Helga as Arnold resumes the conversation with his Mother.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Arnold, so are you just going to a movie or what?"

"We're also gonna take her out to eat."

"It depends on if we see the movie first or not."

"I see."

"Well I'll let you go dear; I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"That's okay Mom."

"Again I want to say Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you Arnold. I'll tell your Father you said hello."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

"Hey, when are you and the girls coming down to see us again?"

"We'll probably head down there for Thanksgiving this year."

"That sounds great, can't wait to see you."

"Me too Mom."

"Alright I'll let you go Arnold."

"Okay, bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie."

No sooner than he placed the phone back in its cradle Helen is running back down the stairs excited about something.

"Daddy, daddy."

"What, what?"

"You should see Mommy, she looks so pretty."

Arnold picks her up.

"She does."

Arnold walks over to the bottom of the stairs just as Helga is joining them. Arnold takes one at her and is left speechless. Time slows down for Arnold as Helga descends the stairs. She is wearing a figure flattering, full length, solid white satin dress. She is also sporting a pair of white open toed heels. Her lipstick is a light shade of pink, much like the bow she wore when she was a child. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail which has become Arnold's favorite look on her. And of course around her neck is Arnold Valentine's Day gift. The solid gold heart with red, pink, and white diamonds, the inscription on the back which speaks Arnold true feelings about her, 'Yours Eternally'. All Arnold can manage to say is, "Wow."

Helga reaches the bottom step and stares at her husband for a minute. Finally he turns to Helen.

"Yeah, she is."

"But you know what Helen."

"What?"

Arnold turns back to his lovely wife. She is gazing at him with the same love in her eyes that Arnold feels for her. He sets his little girl down on the floor and turns back to Helga.

"Mommy's always pretty."

Without saying a word Helga leans in for one of Arnold's favorite things in the world. It's one of her trademark powerfully passionate kisses that he has received from her since they first started dating. Arnold revel's in the kiss from his wife as he wraps his arms around her, and she wraps hers around his neck. They finish their kiss and just stare in each other's eye. Very softly Arnold tells her, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Arnold, you look very handsome as well." Helga says as she steals another quick kiss from him.

"What about me?" Helen says feeling ignored.

Helga looks down and lovingly smiles at her Daughter in her little pink dress.

"You look very pretty as well sweetie." Helga says as she picks her up and kisses her.

"Did you call your Mom yet?"

"I just got off the phone with her."

"Good, how are your parents doing?"

"There doing just fine."

"Mom says they're thoroughly enjoying their retirement."

"Well that's good to hear."

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yep, you ready Helen?"

"Mm hmm."

Hand in hand all three of them head for the garage and load up in the car to take Helga out for Mother's Day. Their first stop of the day is at the aquarium. Since it was still pretty early in the morning it wasn't quite time for lunch. But nevertheless they all enjoyed themselves, especially Helen. Two hours later Helen made it very clear to her parents that it was time for lunch. Arnold drove them all to one of their favorite restaurants, Chez Paris, a place that holds special meaning for Arnold and Helga. Lunch finishes up and they all head for the theater. They all pick one of the many animated films that are appropriate for Helen to see. Another two hours later and it's going on three in the afternoon. They make their way toward their last stop for the day, Bob and Miriam's home. As soon as she gets out of the car Helen races up the steps and anxiously knocks on the door. A few seconds later it opens revealing Helga's parents standing there.

"Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa."

"Hello Helen." They both say.

Miriam picks up her granddaughter.

"Oh you're getting so big."

"How's my favorite Granddaughter?"

"I'm your only Granddaughter Grandpa."

"Hi Mom, hi Dad."

"Hello Helga, oh sweetie you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mom." Helga hugs both of her parents as Miriam sets Helen back down.

"How you doing Helga?" Bob asks her.

"I'm good Dad, everyone's fine."

"Good to see you Arnold."

"Good to see you too Bob."

"How have you been Arnold?"

"I've been fine, thanks for asking Miriam."

"We just wanted to come by see how you guys were doing."

"We're just fine honey."

"And I wanted to wish you a Happy Mother's Day as well Mom."

"Thank you Helga." Miriam says as she hugs her again.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in."

Slowly they all enter the house and sit down in the living room. For the rest of the afternoon they just talk and laugh. About past Mother's Day's, day to day life, and the nonstop bundle of joy that is Helen. They all stay for dinner and afterwards just talk some more. Helen had sat down in Helga's lap when she finally settled down after dinner. It only took one yawn from her for Arnold to look at his watch. It's almost eight o'clock in the evening.

"I think it's getting close to your bedtime little lady."

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yes we do."

"Awwww."

"I know you wanna stay but we don't want impose on Grandma and Grandpa too much."

"Okay."

Disappointed she has to leave she gets down off of Helga's lap when Miriam stops her.

"Helen, you are welcome to come over any time you like dear."

"Really."

"Of course."

"Thanks Grandma."

"You're welcome honey."

"It is getting late. We should probably head home." Helga says as she gets off of the couch.

"Thanks for stopping by Helga."

Helga walks over and hugs her Father.

"You're welcome Dad."

"Thanks for having us."

"Don't mention it Arnold, like I said you all are more than welcome to come over any time."

"Come on Helen, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay." Helen says with a big yawn.

They all walk to the main foyer of the house when Miriam stops them once again.

"Hang on I want to get a picture of you three."

Miriam quickly disappears and returns with her camera.

"Okay, say cheese."

Helga quickly picks up her little girl as Arnold wraps his arm around her.

"Cheese."

The flash of the camera goes off returning Arnold to the dry dusty space of his attic. He takes a slow look around the attic and back down at the picture. Alone, he has only one thought on his mind.

*I can't believe it's been ten years.*

"It seems a lot longer than that."

As he looks at the picture that same sense of sadness overtakes him and he quietly cries to himself. A few minutes later he wipes the last of his tears away, takes the poetry book and picture, and walks downstairs to the living room and collapses on the couch. He looks up at the clock on the wall. It's almost noon.

"I guess I could take a nap." He sets the book and picture on the side table and very quickly drifts off to sleep.

A few hours later he's awoken by the sound of the grandfather clock chiming at the top of the hour. Five o'clock in the evening. As he leans up and stretches the sound of the front door opening catches his attention.

"Dad I'm home."

"I'm in here kiddo."

Helen walks in and sits down beside him on the couch.

"Did you guys have fun today?"

"Yeah we did."

"Tommy couldn't meet up with us though."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, me too, he really needs to relax more often."

"So what did you and Lily do today?"

"We just went to see a couple of movies. What about you?"

"I've pretty much been sleeping on the couch since noon."

"Okay, well I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Alright Helen."

Arnold leans over and hugs his daughter just before she gets up.

"Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will Dad." Helen says as she gets up.

Alone once again Arnold turns on the TV. Sitting there on the couch he just channel surfs for an hour when he realizes what time it is. He starts walking upstairs to a rather familiar room. He knocks before entering.

"Come in."

Arnold enters what is now Helen's room. The same room that he once called his own when he was young. Other than the fact that Helen has decorated it to her liking the room hasn't changed much. Arnold turns to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. In her hands is one of the pictures of Helga from the box they found earlier.

"Hey Helen."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Any idea on what you want for dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry tonight Dad." Helen says sounding more forlorn than earlier.

"Yeah I'm not really hungry either."

Arnold takes another look at his daughter and he can see that something is bothering her. Slowly he walks over and sits down on the bed next to her.

"What wrong sweetie?"

Helen looks at the picture of her Mother and then up at Arnold. She can't take it anymore and breaks into tears as she hugs her Father.

"I just miss her so much Dad."

Arnold consoles his grieving daughter as he cries and hugs her as tight as he can.

"I know you do princess…I know you do."

"I miss her too."

For the next few minutes Father and Daughter try to comfort each other over the loss of someone very dear to the both of them.

"Helen."

"Yeah."

"Just remember what I told you this morning."

"Your Mother loved you with all her heart and soul and she would have done anything for you."

"I know Dad."

"I just miss her so much."

"I know kiddo. We all miss her."

"I know this must be hard on you Helen, being a teenager and Mom not being here."

Helen releases her grip on her Father and looks up at him.

"Just know that if you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you sweetie." Arnold says as he kisses her on the head.

Helen wipes away the last of her tears.

"I know." Again she hugs her Dad with all her strength.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome honey." Arnold returns the hug back to her and pats her on the back.

He releases his hold on Helen and faces her once more.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"No thanks Dad, I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

To her Father, Helen looks like she's feeling a little better.

"I'm sure, thanks anyway Dad."

"Alright Helen just help yourself to anything in the fridge if you change your mind."

"I will."

"Hey Dad."

Arnold faces her once more as he gets up.

"Yeah." Again Helen hugs him as tight as she can.

"I love you."

He hugs his little girl back.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Just remember, I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Okay."

"I know."

"Goodnight Dad."

Arnold kisses his Daughter goodnight.

"Goodnight Helen. Sleep tight."

Arnold leaves his Daughter's room and walks back downstairs to the living room. He watches TV for a few more hours before he starts to get tired. Remembering he left the picture and book on the side table he picks them up and takes them with him to his room. Once he's changed into his sleeping clothes he puts the book in the drawer of his nightstand, and the picture next to the other one of him and Helga. He sets his alarm for five a.m. the following morning. As he climbs under the sheets he has a hard time falling asleep. In one way he doesn't want to sleep because he knows what he will see. But soon his body and mind override his willpower and he's out cold. Again the nightmare resurfaces. Only this time…it's much worse than before.


	3. The Crushing Nightmare

Chapter 3

The Crushing Nightmare-A Painful Memory Resurfaces

Once again, Arnold is confronted with his nightly recurrence. Again he walks over to the burned and broken tree in the dead land around him. Just like he's done countless times he reaches up to feel the dead tree. But, this time, something is different about it. It takes him a minute to fully realize what it is. The tree has a pulse to it, much like that of a heartbeat. But it's a very slow pulse, almost as if it's dying. As expected, the thunder and lightning roll in and start to build up around him. Instead of feeling the severe amount of pain he normally feels by now, he starts to feel an incredible sense of dread overtake him. Suddenly, and without warning, a bolt of lightning strikes not the ground around him as normal. But the tree he is standing in front of. His mind goes dark; he's not sure what is going to happen. In the darkness, the dread fades away, and an immense feeling of sadness washes over him. He wonders why this hasn't happened before.

This time, he simply doesn't relive a partial memory, or view it as an outsider. This time, he relives that entirely painful night ten years ago. The light fades in to reveal the scene. Arnold is sitting in the living room watching the evening news. Its eight o'clock in the evening on November 4th, 2021, a Thursday. His attention is temporarily drawn from the TV to the doorway as Helga walks in. She's wearing an old pair of jeans and a flannel shirt with her sleeves rolled up, her hair once again in a ponytail. She sits down on the couch next to her husband.

"Helen is finally down for bed."

"Good."

"You know she's starting to get a little stubborn."

"How so?"

"She's been asking me to sing her to sleep a lot lately."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"But she asks for the same song every time."

"Well you know she gets her stubbornness from you." Arnold says playfully joking with her.

"Shut up." Helga says as she laughs back and playfully punches him in the shoulder.

She rests her head on his shoulder as she settles against him on the couch. The weather report comes on as neither of them say anything for a few minutes.

"Sorry to report folks but it looks like we'll be seeing a whole lot more rain for the rest of week as Hurricane season winds down."

"We've already had more rain today alone than we have historically, so please be careful if you venture out into the city over the next few days."

Suddenly Helga breaks the silence between them.

"Oh I just remembered something."

"What?"

"I left something in the office."

"I need to go back into town to get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just left something in my desk. I should be back before nine."Helga tells him as she gets off the couch and heads to the kitchen.

"What car are you taking?" Arnold asks as he follows her.

"I'm taking the Packard."

"I wish you wouldn't Helga. Why don't you take my car, it has better traction for conditions like this."

"Arnold this isn't the first time I've driven the Packard in the rain."

"Well it's been raining all day. And you heard the weather report, it's supposed to rain all week."

He is surprised by Helga as she suddenly kisses him.

"Arnold, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it okay."

"I can't help it."

"Just promise to be really careful out there, okay."

"I will."

She kisses him once more before she heads out to the garage.

"I love you Arnold."

"I love you too Helga."

"I should be back before nine. I'll have my cell phone if you need me." She says as she enters the garage.

"Alright, just be careful."

"I will."

And with that Helga climbs into the old Packard and drives off toward her office downtown.

Trusting his wife but concerned about the road conditions Arnold goes back to the living room and resumes watching TV. He loses complete track of time as he endlessly channel surfs, his concentration broken by the sound of the grandfather clock chiming at the top of the hour. Hearing this Arnold instinctively looks down at his watch. Nine o'clock in the evening and Helga still isn't home.

"Maybe she's stuck in traffic." Arnold said trying to reassure himself.

Aware of the time he once again turns his attention to the TV. A few minutes later he looks back down at his watch, it's a quarter after nine.

*I'll give her a call.* Arnold gets up from the couch and walks over to the boarding house phone.

He dials Helga's cell phone number. Ring after ring Arnold begins to grow concerned. The all day rain and the weather report still fresh in his mind. But to no avail, it goes to her voicemail.

"Hi there, you've reached Helga Pataki."

"I'm not here at the moment, but if you'll leave your name and number I'll be sure to get back to you."

Her voicemail beeps and Arnolds leaves her a message.

"Hey Helga, it's me."

"Listen I know you're probably just stuck in traffic but if you could just give me call and let me know your okay I'd appreciate it."

"Okay, I love you Helga."

His message complete, Arnold hangs up the phone and walks back to the couch. The thought of Helga still out in this weather makes him nervous, no matter how good a driver she is. Only partly watching TV now he looks at his watch to see another fifteen minutes have passed and she still isn't home. He walks over to the phone and again dials her number. This time it doesn't even ring but goes straight to voicemail. Again he leaves a message.

"Hey Helga it's me again."

"Its nine thirty and I'm just calling to make sure you're okay."

"So give me a call when you get this."

"Okay, bye Helga."

"I love you."

As Arnold replaces the phone he starts wonder if something may have happened. He had driven to her office many times over the course of their marriage and he knew very well it shouldn't have taken this long for her to get home. Even with the notoriously bad traffic in the city. Arnold returns to the living but doesn't sit back down. Instead he stands patiently in the living room doorway where he can see both the clock and the phone. Only listening to the TV now his gaze constantly shifts from the clock to the phone, every few minutes he enters the kitchen where he can see the garage door. The next time he looks at the clock he's shocked to find that twenty minutes have passed by and she still isn't home. Nervously he dials her number once more.

Again it goes straight to voicemail.

*Damn.*

"Hey Helga it's me again."

"Listen I'm sorry to leave you so many messages like this."

"I'm just a little worried with the weather being like it is."

"So if you could please call me and let me know you're okay."

"I love you Helga."

He sets the phone down and a million thoughts are going through his mind.

*Maybe her phone is dead.*

*Maybe the traffic's really bad tonight.*

*I hope she didn't run out of gas.*

The sudden sound of someone knocking on his door distracts him. When he opens the door he's surprised to find Sid and Stinky standing on his stoop in full uniform. Though they may have been troublemakers when they were kids, they had decided to try out the police academy after high school. And they actually turned out to be really good cops. Neither of them look particularly happy at the moment.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Arnold."

"Howdy Arnold."

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sid and Stinky both look at each other as their expressions sadden. Sid looks back at Arnold as he tries to put his thoughts together. Arnold is starting to fear something awful has happened.

"What wrong?" Arnold asks sounding worried.

"Arnold."

"I am truly sorry to tell you this, but…"

"But what Sid?"

Sid takes a deep breath before he speaks.

"Helga's been in an accident."

The look on Arnold's face turns to complete and utter dread and fear. Arnold struggles to speak.

"Is she…is she okay."

"All we know is that she's alive but she's seriously hurt."

Stinky informs him of their orders.

"We've been asked to escort you to the hospital."

Arnold says nothing but instead goes back to phone. Sid and Stinky both enter and shut the door behind them. They overhear Arnold's conversation.

"Olga, its Arnold."

…

"I'm sorry to wake you up so late, but I need you to watch Helen tonight."

…

"Helga's been in an accident."

…

"I don't know yet I'm on my way to the hospital now."

…

"No don't tell her anything yet."

…

"I'll call them the first chance I get."

…

"I'll ask Danny to watch her until you get here."

…

"Thanks Olga, bye."

As Arnold goes to grab a jacket the front door opens up again as Danny walks in. He sees the two officers in the foyer and is unsure of what to make of the scene.

"Hey Mr. Pataki, what's going on?"

"Danny, good you're here."

"Listen I need to watch Helen until Olga gets here."

"Is everything all right?"

"Helga's been in an accident."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know yet, can you watch her?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Danny, listen don't tell Helen anything yet okay."

"Yes sir."

"Let's go."

Arnold climbs in the back of the squad car faster than anyone knows what to think. Sid and Stinky turn on the siren as they speed for the hospital where Helga was taken.

"So what do you know?"

"Not much, all we know now is that another car collided with hers at a construction site."

"I hope she's okay."

"So do we Arnold."

Not another word was spoken among the three of them as they continued toward the hospital. Finally parked outside the entrance to the emergency room Arnold jumps out of the car as the rain falls even harder on him. He bursts through the door and immediately asks the receptionist.

"Where's my wife?"

"Her name?"

"Helga Pataki."

The receptionist types her name into the computer to find her current location.

"Room 7." She says as she opens the door.

"Thank you." Arnold is practically running now, Sid and Stinky trailing behind him.

He rounds the corner and finds another officer talking to a couple of paramedics. As he approaches them he notices the room they are standing in front of, Room 7. The paramedics catch sight of him as he draws nearer and Sid and Stinky round the corner.

"Is my wife in there?"

"Are you Mr. Pataki?" One of the medics asks.

"I am."

"What happened, is she okay?"

"Mr. Pataki I need you to listen."

"First off the accident was not her fault."

"She was struck by another car at a four way intersection."

"One of the roads was closed off due to construction."

Arnold's heart stops beating hearing the details of his wife's accident.

"The man who hit her was speeding and in this weather that's a dangerous mix."

"Plus it also appears that he was drunk when he collided with your wife."

"What!?"

"How fast was he going?"

The officer talking with the medics fills him in.

"Some of the construction workers who witnessed it said he must have been going at least sixty miles an hour, maybe even more than that."

"How bad was she hurt?"

"Mr. Pataki, I need you to understand something."

"The car he was driving was significantly bigger than your wife's car."

"The sheer force of the impact alone should have killed her."

"And to make matters worse, she was pinned between his car and a front end loader."

Arnold loses all sense of feeling hearing this news. He chokes up as he tries to get more information.

"Was she…"

"Was she thrown from the car?"

"No sir."

"But the amount of broken glass in the cabin caused her to lose a lot of blood."

"Oh my God."

"We had to revive her once on the way here."

Arnold looks the medic in the eyes as he can't believe what he's just heard.

"You what?" He asks in an extremely low worried tone, his voice starting to tremble.

"I'm sorry to tell you we had to revive her once on the way here."

"And from what I understand they had to revive her a second time once she was here."

Their conversation is interrupted as a doctor walks out of the room. The front of his scrubs and the gloves on his hands are covered in blood. He lets out a sigh as he leans against the wall.

"Are you the doctor treating my wife?" The blood soaked doctor looks up Arnold who looks as white as a ghost.

"You must be Arnold."

"I am."

"Has she said anything?" Arnold asks desperately.

"She keeps asking for you Mr. Pataki."

"How bad is it doc?"

The doctor looks over at the paramedics and then back at Arnold.

"Mr. Pataki, there's no easy way to say this. So I'll just be out with it."

"Your wife has suffered severe trauma to her brain and spine."

Arnold is on the verge of tears.

"Is she going to live?"

"Mr. Pataki, the force from the impact alone should have killed her."

"Even if she does survive this she will most likely live the rest of her life in extreme pain and probably be paralyzed from the neck down."

"No."Arnold says in astonishment.

"Mr. Pataki, I've been a doctor far too long and have seen this same occurrence more times than I care to count."

"Because of the severity of her injuries, her brain is being overworked."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that her brain is telling her organs to shut down. And because she's been revived twice already…the third time is usually the one she won't come back from."

"Is there anything you can do for her?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but all we can do at the moment is make her as comfortable as we can."

"Helga…"

The doctor removes his bloody gloves and lays his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

"I know you don't want to hear this…but…you should be prepared to lose her tonight."

"And please don't be offended by this, but you should start planning funeral arrangements."

Arnold looks the doctor in the eye and doesn't know whether to punch him or thank him for at least trying to help her.

"I truly am sorry Mr. Pataki, but…she's not gonna make it." The doctor slowly walks away in defeat.

Arnold is frozen in place by everything he's heard. He doesn't even move when Gerald runs around the corner.

"Arnold?"

He can't hear him.

"Arnold?"

Tears are streaming down his face as he slowly enters Helga's room. He almost becomes sick right there as he gazes at her. In the hospital bed Helga is on her side, hooked up to only a heart monitor, a blood infusion, and a slow drip of morphine. Arnold removes his rain soaked jacket, walks to her beside, and falls to his knees. Completely oblivious to the fact that Gerald is behind him in the doorway. He can't bear to see Helga like this. Bloody bandages are wrapped around her head, arms, and legs. There's and incredibly bloody one on the side of her neck. Very carefully he takes her hand in his. Her once incredibly warm hand has lost a lot of its life. Her very touch is cold. Only focused on Helga he doesn't even notice or acknowledge the sound of Phoebe as she enters the room dressed in her scrubs as well.

"I came as soon as I…"

The sight of her oldest childhood friend lying broken in a hospital bed is too much to take as she looks to Gerald for comfort. But not even her husband can hold back his own tears. Gently Arnold strokes her hand, and Helga slowly opens her eyes.

"Arnold."

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Helga very weakly says as she tries to laugh.

The pain is too much for her.

"Don't try to talk Helga."

"It's okay Arnold."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not much Arnold, I just feel so tired."

Tears again stream down Arnold's face as he talks with Helga. She thoroughly looks at Arnold and knows what to expect.

"Arnold?"

"Yeah baby."

"I'm not gonna make it am I?"

Naturally Arnold doesn't dare answer that question. He just weeps more knowing what the doctor and medics have told him. He's surprised by Helga placing her hand on his cheek, bringing his focus back to her.

"It's okay Arnold."

"How is it okay Helga?"

"I just know you'll be okay. You and Helen both."

"Thank you Arnold."

"For what?"

"For giving me the greatest years of my life, and the sweetest little girl a Mother could ask for."

"Well that was mostly your doing." Arnold says as he tries to laugh a little.

"Well, you had a hand it in too." Helga says as they both laugh. But the pain is still too much for her.

Using what strength she has left Helga takes Arnold's hand.

"Arnold, I think it's my turn to give you this."

Helga places something in his hand and closes his fingers around it. Arnold opens his fist to find the gold heart necklace that he bought her for their first Valentine's Day. At first, Arnold is horrified by this.

*NO.* He screams in his mind.

To him, this is physical proof of what the doctors had previously told him. The gold heart, inlaid with red, pink, white diamonds, and an inscription on the back that reads 'Yours Eternally' painfully cements the fact that after tonight, he will never see his beloved wife again.

"I got this for you Helga."

"And now it's my turn to give it to you."

"That way you will know that I am always with you."

"And Arnold."

"Yeah Helga."

"Tell Helen to be a good girl, for her Daddy, okay."

"I will."

"Tell her I'll miss her and that I love her."

"I will."

A very somber silence falls upon them as Helga tries to gather her strength to continue talking with him. All the while the beeping of the heart monitor slows even more than when he first walked in. Helga takes a deep breath before she talks again.

"Kiss me one last time Arnold."

Carefully Arnold leans in and kisses his wife for what is undoubtedly their final kiss. Helga strokes his hair as Arnold caresses her cheeks.

"Thank you Arnold."

"For everything."

"You're welcome Helga."

"I think I'm gonna try and get some…"

"…get some..."

"…get some sleep."

As Helga closes her eyes the once steady rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor instead becomes monotone and constant.

Helga…is gone.

Hearing the flatline causes Phoebe to bury her face in Gerald's chest as he consoles his wife. Arnold just bows his head as his tears are flowing freely.

"Helga."

"No." Arnold says as he bangs his fist on the floor.

"No." Again his fist hits the floor.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Each scream he slams his fist into the floor, his strength increasing with each strike.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

At this point bones and tile alike are starting to break. His knuckles dripping blood steadily onto the floor but he doesn't notice the pain. Slowly he stands up and again takes Helga's hand.

"Rest easy Helga, you're not in pain anymore."

He leans over and whispers into her ear.

"I love you baby."

His pain at the loss of his wife soon turns to rage.

"Where is he?" Arnold asks in a deep, angry, growl.

"Where's who Arnold?" Gerald asks him.

Arnold is furious now.

"THE BASTERD WHO KILLED MY WIFE!"

"Where is he!?" Arnold says as he storms out of the room and scans the hallway.

He looks down the hall he originally came through, nothing and no one there. He tries the other direction. The first left from Helga's room he sees two seated cops, one on each side of a man in handcuffs. The cuffed man only has a few bandages on his head and neck brace on. This angers Arnold further. Sid and Stinky are with them as well. Arnold quickly approaches the group of men.

"IS THAT HIM!?" Arnold demands.

Immediately Sid and Stinky stand in his way.

"IS THAT HIM!?" Arnold demands again.

Sid and Stinky hold back a furious Arnold as Gerald catches up with him.

"Arnold, I know you're angry right now, but you need to let the courts handle this." Sid says as he tries his best to contain him.

"Let me go Sid!"

"I can't do that Arnold."

"Let me go Sid." Arnold says still fighting.

"Arnold calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Sid, that basterd killed Helga. I want to make him pay."

"I know Arnold, believe me I know."

"Then move."

"I can't do that."

"Arnold I understand you're hurting but I don't want to have to lock you up tonight as well."

"Tell me something Sid; if you weren't a cop…would you be standing in my way right now?"

"Absolutely not."

Arnold temporarily backs off and starts pacing in front of his friends. He starts to yell at the cuffed man.

"Do you have any idea of what I've lost tonight…DO YOU!?"

The cuffed man simply turns his head and says nothing. He sees the tears and anger in his eyes, and says nothing. Arnold grunts with distaste as he continues to pace. Again he turns to the cuffed man.

"How am I gonna tell her family that she lost her life because you were careless."

The man says nothing.

"How am I gonna tell her friends she died because of the stupidity of one man."

Again he says nothing.

A sudden and very horrifying thought enters his mind.

"Oh no."

Gerald tries to steady him as Arnold leans against the wall and falls to the floor.

"Gerald…"

"What Arnold?"

"How am I gonna tell Helen…that her Mother died tonight."

Gerald feels the same sense of horror that Arnold does. Arnold places his head in his hands as he continues to cry.

"How am I gonna tell my little girl that her Mother is gone."

Gerald kneels down to try to comfort his longtime friend. Hearing this makes the man look back at Arnold, the new knowledge of Arnold's daughter, and the loss of her Mother upsets him and he cries there cuffed to the bench. While Gerald is busy trying to console a grieving Arnold, Sid and Stinky's commanding officer arrives to escort the man to the central holding at their precinct. Sid and Stinky stay behind for a few minutes.

"You want us to take you home Arnold?"

"I'll take him home Sid." Gerald says to him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright Gerald."

"Call us if you need anything Arnold."

Arnold leans up to look Sid in the eyes.

"Thanks Sid, I will."

"Take care Arnold." Sid and Stinky said as they leave to join the other officers.

Arnold sits there in the hallway for a few more minutes before he has the strength to get up. When he did he looked at his watch, it's almost eleven o'clock at night. Not much is spoken between Arnold, Gerald, or Phoebe as they begin to leave. The doctors and medical examiner let Arnold say goodbye to his wife once more before he leaves. He kisses her goodbye just before Gerald and Phoebe take him home. Half an hour later Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe enter the old brick house to find not only Danny and Olga, but Bob and Miriam with them in the living room as well. The look on Arnold's face is all that needs to be said. Helga's parents and sister know that the worst has happened as Bob and Miriam console each other as Olga comforts Arnold. Amidst all of this, they are interrupted by the sound of the stairs creaking. Arnold turns to see his little girl staring at them through the handrail supports.

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa. What are you doing here?" Helen asks with a big yawn.

"Hey sweetie." They both reply.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey baby girl."

"Daddy."

"Yeah Helen."

"Where's Mommy? I wanted her to get me a glass of water but she's not here."

The moment Arnold has been dreading all night has finally arrived.

"Come here sweetie…I have something to tell you."

Helen walks into the living to join the rest of her friends and family. Arnold gets down on one knee to get eye level with his Daughter.

"Helen."

"Yes."

"Mommy, Mommy went out earlier to get something she forgot."

"And on her way home…"

Arnold takes a deep breath before he tells her.

"On her way home she got into an accident."

Helen begins to look scared as tears are welling up in her eyes.

"Where's Mommy? Is she okay?" She nervously asks.

Arnold chokes up again at what he's about to say.

"No honey, she was hurt very bad."

Helen is about to break down.

"She was hurt so bad that…"

Again Arnold gets choked up.

"Where's Mommy?" Helen asks again.

"Helen…Mommy…Mommy died tonight."

"Died?"

"That's right sweetie; do you understand what that means?"

Helen shakes her head no.

"It means…it means that she can't come home again."

"Ever?" Helen asks sounding even more scared than before.

Arnold is on the verge of tears as well.

"That's right sweetie, she's gone forever."

Helen can't fight it anymore and burst into tears. Arnold can only hug his little girl and try to make her feel better. A few minutes pass by before either of them say anything.

"I know sweetie, I know."

"Why can't she come home?"

"Because she's gone Helen."

"Listen, we're going to have a funeral for Mommy. So that we can say goodbye to her."

"But I need you to understand something."

Helen looks her Father in the eye.

"After the funeral…we won't be able to see her again, okay."

"Mm hmm." Helen says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"But listen, just because she died, it doesn't mean she's truly gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as long as we keep her in our hearts and minds, she'll always be with us."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll understand one day, okay."

"Okay Daddy."

"We'll see her one last time, and then we'll say our goodbye's…okay."

Arnold hugs his Daughter with all his might.

"Helen."

"Hmm."

"Mommy wanted me to tell that she'll miss you, and that she loves you."

Helen again breaks into tears and hugs her Father.

"I miss Mommy."

"I know honey, I know."

Arnold once again cries as he hugs his Daughter with all his strength.

"I miss her too."

Still holding his little girl Arnold stands up and moves over to the couch.

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Daddy."

A flash of lightning engulfs the whole house effectively snapping Arnold out of his dream. Though it's the beginning of November Arnold wakes up in a cold sweat. The clarity of his dream is surprising. But what bothers him most about it, is why his dream turned into a memory now. It could have happened like that at any other time, but it happens on the eve of the ten year anniversary of Helga's death. Resting his head in his hands he sees the rest of the events that followed. He can clearly see the funeral and the subsequent trial that followed. At the funeral all of his friends and family came to give their condolences, sympathies, and to say goodbye to Helga. All of his friends who he and Helga had grown up with came, it was the least they could do. Much like Arnold, Phoebe was incredibly hurt as well. The loss of her oldest friend was an incredible obstacle to overcome. Arnold's parents flew up from San Lorenzo the second they heard the news. The whole time Stella tried her best to comfort her son and granddaughter as best she could, but it wasn't enough. The hardest part about the whole thing…was when she was laid to rest. Helen desperately wanted her Mother but she knew that she couldn't see her again. The last to leave her grave that day were Arnold and Helga's parents, Gerald and Phoebe, and then Arnold and Helen. The funeral behind them, Arnold had one more piece of business to attend to.

The trial that followed made major headlines amongst the citizens of the city. And Arnold had the support from all his friends and family behind him. In the end the man was found guilty of vehicular manslaughter while driving under the influence. He was sentenced to ten years in federal prison. Arnold thought this wasn't a steep enough sentence. The last remnants of his memory fades away and he's once again confronted by the dark silence of his room. Alone, he thinks to himself.

*Helga.*

*It's been ten long years without you.*

He turns his attention to Helga's place on the bed. The spot that once held the love of his life, has grown cold and empty, leaving an empty place on his bed, and a hole in his heart. He turns from her spot to the clock on his nightstand. 3:37 in the morning. Again, Arnold rests his head in hands as he slowly starts to cry. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a light coming through his window. Considering the time of year, he thinks it's just the light of the Harvest moon and ignores it. However, after a few minutes, the light grows brighter, and whiter. And then, Arnold smells something in the air. It's a very pleasant smell, almost unnoticeable at first. Then a thought enters his mind.

*Wait a minute…*

*I know that smell.*

Arnold takes in a long deep breath.

*Yeah, that's…*

*Helga's perfume!*

Arnold slowly turns his head to the source of light from the window. Much to his surprise the light is not coming from the moon or the city, but from the ghostly image of Helga standing there staring out the window. The spirit of his dearly departed wife is dressed in the same manner as she was on her last Mother's Day. Seeing the image of his wife has left him breathless, speechless, and void of any real cognitive function. Helga turns toward him and Arnold is unsure of what to do. All he finds himself able to do or say is, "Helga?"

She gives him a very loving smile as she crosses the room toward him. Arnold sits on the edge of the bed as Helga still smiles at him. He still can't believe what he's seeing.

"Helga?"

Helga very lovingly embraces her grieving husband trying to comfort him. As Helga hugs him he feels the sense of warmth that has left his bed, the warmth that he thought was gone forever. He can't help but hug the spirit of his wife back as he cries.

"Helga…it's really you."

Helga tightens her grip on him, and he tightens his on her.

"I've missed you so much."

"Helen has missed you so much."

"Arnold." Helga says to him, her voice having a bit of an echo to it.

"Yes Helga?" Arnold asks as he looks up at her.

She kisses him on the forehead before she tells him, "Let it go."

He is unsure of what she's talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Let what go?"

Again she tells him, "Let it go Arnold."

Arnold is still confused.

"I don't understand."

She kisses him one final before she slowly starts back toward the window.

"I don't understand Helga, what do you mean?"

She turns to him and tells him one final time, "Let it go Arnold."

After she tells him that she slowly starts to fade away.

"Helga wait, please don't go." Arnold begs as the image of his wife fades into the night.

The light of his wife has left him, his room once again dark. Arnold is still dumbfounded by what he's just witnessed. His wife, who has been gone for ten years, reappeared to him in a single night with a message.

"Let it go…"

"What did she mean?"

Pondering over the meaning of her visit, Arnold stares at the window for a few more minutes before he lies back down. Though he finds it difficult to fall back to sleep at first, within an hour he's sound asleep. Unbeknownst to him at the time, he would find out the meaning of her message later on in the day.


	4. One Final Confrontation

Chapter 4

One Final Confrontation

At the most Arnold only got about half an hour of sleep when his alarm clock was buzzing at five a.m. sharp. Almost on instinct he reached over and reset if for another hour. Again, at the top of the hour his alarm was buzzing telling him to get up and start his day. However, today is not like any other day. As he sits on the edge of his bed he stares out the window. The air looks cold and the weather is dark and cloudy. It looks like it might rain later. As he turns from the window to his nightstand Arnold does the same thing that he always does on this day every year. He picks up the phone and dials a number. Slowly it rings a few times before someone answers.

"Hello." The voice says to him.

"Hey Johnny it's me."

"Hey Arnold, what's up?"

"Not much."

"I'm just calling to let you know I'm not coming into work today."

"Okay, let me just mark it down."

"And today is…"

There's a small break of silence over the phone.

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah."

"Alright, well I'll let the dean know."

"Thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Arnold."

"Yeah."

"Take care of yourself today, okay."

"Thanks man."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Arnold."

Arnold replaces the phone back on its cradle. Though he may have originally majored in anthropology, when Helga passed away Arnold decided to go back to school to get his teaching degree so he could stay closer to Helen. He turns his gaze back to the window. He takes a few minutes to ponder over the events that happened during the night. Helga's visit to him in the early hours of the morning and the message she had for him.

*What did she mean last night?*

*Let what go?*

Pushing it to the back of his mind he gets up to begin his day. Just like the previous day he just threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and donned his robe as he left his room and headed for the kitchen. As he entered he noticed that not even Helen was up yet. Either that or she was getting herself ready. Turning on the stove he was soon busy making breakfast, nothing too extravagant, just some bacon eggs and sausage. He cooked enough for himself and his Daughter and soon made himself a plate. Walking toward the table he set his plate down to get the morning paper off the stoop. As he settles down at the table he began eating and flipping through the paper. No news of any real particular interest or excitement so he was slow to read it at first. Ten minutes go by without any distractions when all of sudden on one of the last pages of the paper, a single headline catches his attention. He reads the headline and article very closely and carefully. As he reads it he slowly grows very angry and lets out a grunt of rage as he slams the paper on the table, leaving it in its crumpled place. The room silent he thinks to himself.

*Why is he getting out today.*

A few more minutes go by before Helen walks in. She's still dressed her PJ's.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Helen."

"What's for breakfast?"

"It's on the stove."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome."

Helen fixes her food and sits down beside him. She looks over at the wrinkled paper and then up at her Father. He still has a suppressed look of anger on his face. She wants to ask him about it but she figures its best not to.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Arnold asks her.

"For the most part, yeah, I did."

"Good, so how's school going?"

"It's going pretty good."

"I don't have any problems with any of the work."

"That's good to know honey."

"You got anything planned for today Dad?"

"Not really, I'm not going to work today."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Not today sweetie."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to."

"No, that's okay Dad."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you say so Helen."

As they resume eating Helen notices that her Dad is slow to finish his food.

"You okay Dad?"

Arnold looks up from his plate at his Daughter. In his mind he's trying to find the best response so as not to worry her.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm just a little tired is all."

"You don't need to worry about me."

Helen knows her Father well enough to know when he's not okay, but she doesn't argue with him about it. All finished with her food she gets up and lays her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, but promise me you'll tell me if something bothering you."

"I will."

Arnold looks up at her and kisses her hand. He knows she's just trying to help.

"I promise princess."

"Good, cause you shouldn't hold things in like that Dad."

"I know kiddo, I know."

She places her dishes in the sink and starts to leave the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get dressed."

"I'll be here if you need anything."

Alone in the kitchen again he turns his attention back to the wrinkled paper on the table. He doesn't turn back to the story but he can still clearly read it in his head. This only angers him further. Turning away from the paper he rests his head in his hands and contemplates over last night's events. A few minutes later his train of thought is broken as Helen returns to the kitchen. Arnold is stunned by how she looks. She's wearing an old pair of jeans, her hair is in a ponytail, she has on a long sleeve purple shirt and a pink t-shirt over that, and an old pair of sneakers. But what he is stunned at the most is the fact that she is wearing Helga's black wool cap. With the rest of her outfit, she looks just like Helga when she was in high school. Just before she picks up her bag she looks up at her Dad and sees a single tear running down his cheek.

"What's wrong Dad?"

Arnold reaches up to wipe the tear away.

"Sorry Helen."

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

Arnold is trying his best to fight his tears.

"It's just, when I look at you…"

"Dressed like that…"

"What is it?"

"When I look at you…I see your Mother."

Helen has tears welling up in her eyes as well hearing her Father say this.

"You look just like her sweetie."

Helen very carefully walks over and hugs her still seated Father. Arnold hugs her back with all his strength.

"I miss her Dad."

"I know you do Helen."

"And if she could be here today she would be so proud of you."

Helen says nothing but hugs Arnold's neck as tight as she can. After a moment she leans up and wipes away her tears, Arnold does the same.

"Are we still going today?" Helen asks him.

"Of course."

A sudden knock on the door interrupts them.

"I wonder who that could be." Arnold says.

"I'll get it."

Helen leaves the kitchen and opens the door to find her Dad's long time friend Gerald standing there.

"Hi Mr. Johanssen."

"Hey Helen, how you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking."

Though he had gotten older, not even his job and having children were able to age Gerald. He still looked as young as ever, he's just much taller. Dressed in his suit Gerald hadn't left for work yet. Much like his youth, in his adult life Gerald has a natural business sense that he used to get a rather cozy job in an office complex downtown after college.

"Is your Dad up yet?"

"Yes sir, he's in the kitchen." Helen says as she shows him in.

Arnold sees Gerald and gets up from the table.

"Hey Gerald." Arnold says as he hugs his friend.

"Hey Arnold, how you doing?"

"I'm good, sorry I'm not dressed more appropriately." Arnold says with a slight laugh.

"Don't worry about it man."

Helen interrupts them.

"I'm leaving Dad."

"Alright, hey, are you still staying after school today?"

"Yes sir, I'm gonna get a head start on my history project."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No thanks, Grandma and Grandpa said they would."

"Okay."

"And they also said that we would meet up with you later."

"Alright."

"Hey…"

"Yeah Dad."

"Come here."

Helen walks over to Arnold who hugs her once more before she leaves. He whispers very softly in her ear.

"Try to have a good day today, okay." Arnold says as kisses Helen on her head. Again she hugs him back with all her strength.

"I will."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Dad."

They finish their hug and Helen makes her way for the front door.

"Bye Dad, bye Mr. Johanssen." Helen says as she waves goodbye to them.

"Bye Helen." They both reply.

The sound of the door closing signals that Arnold is alone with his best friend.

"Have a seat Gerald."

"Can I make you something, coffee, tea?" Arnold asks as he approaches the coffee pot.

"No thanks Arnold I have to leave for work soon." Gerald says as he sits at the table.

"I just came by to see how you're holding up."

Arnold sits back down at the table.

"I'm fine Gerald."

"Don't give me that Arnold."

"I've known you too long to believe that."

Arnold looks at his friend and just smirks at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, how you doing?" Gerald asks him again.

"I miss her Gerald."

"I miss her so much."

"I know Arnold."

"We all miss her."

"She was a good friend to all of us."

"How's Helen holding up?"

The look on Arnold's face grows sullen at the question. After a moment of reflection he answers.

"It can't be easy for her."

"Being a teenager without her Mother being here."

"Yeah well she still has you."

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing Arnold."

"I know it must be hard on her, but as long as she has you, she'll be okay." Arnold looks up at his old friend who is trying to help.

"A girl needs her Father Arnold, even if it's all she has."

"I know she must miss Helga, but she's a strong girl."

Arnold can't help but smile hearing this as he thinks about his little girl.

"Yeah she is isn't she."

"She's just like Helga you know, in every way."

"Well, except for the bully part." Arnold says laughing.

"I know, she and Lily have been friends for a long time."

"I've watched her grow up as well Arnold."

Arnold takes a moment to himself to think about how his baby girl has grown up. He can still clearly recall the day she was born, her first steps, her first word, and he is amazed at the wonderful young lady she's turned out to be. Arnold soon turns his attention back to Gerald.

"Are you gonna go see her today?" He asks.

"Of course." Gerald replies.

"Phoebe and I will go see her during lunch."

"Thanks Gerald."

Arnold suddenly grows very silent.

"Gerald."

"Yeah Arnold."

Arnold takes a moment to focus before he speaks again.

"I saw her last night."

"Saw who?"

"Helga."

"Helga?"

"You mean like in a dream or something?"

"No Gerald, I mean she was standing at the bedroom window last night." Gerald is astounded hearing this news.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Did she say anything?"

"She told me to let it go."

"I still don't know what she meant by that."

"Let it go, huh."

"Arnold I'm just asking you this as a friend."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Physically I mean."

"Yeah Gerald I'm fine."

"It just seemed so surreal. I still can't believe what I saw."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Gerald, I'm fine."

"Alright man just let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I will, thanks Gerald."

"Don't mention it Arnold."

Just before Gerald gets up to leave he notices the wrinkled paper on the table. He only needs to take one look at it to know why it's crumpled up.

"I guess you saw the article today?" He very solemnly asks Arnold.

"Yeah." Arnold tersely replies.

"What are you gonna do?" The look on Arnold's turns to anger once again at the thought of the newspaper article.

"Honestly Gerald…"

"I just hope I don't see him today."

"What if he tries to contact you?"

"I hope he doesn't."

"Well what if he does?"

"Then I'm not sure what I'll do." Arnold quickly answers. Gerald thinks about this for a moment.

"Alright, just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise Gerald." Arnold says with a laugh. Gerald looks down at his watch.

"Well I should probably go Arnold." Gerald says as he gets up from the table.

"Alright Gerald, thanks for stopping by."

"No problem buddy."

"What time are you gonna see her?" Gerald asks his longtime friend.

"Later on in the afternoon, I've got some work to do on my car before then."

"Alright Arnold, take care." Gerald says as he walks out.

"Bye Gerald." Arnold says as he sees Gerald out.

Alone again in the house Arnold changes his clothes and starts working on his car. Meanwhile Helen is just beginning her day as well. Just as usual Helen arrives at school half an hour before the day is due to begin. P.H.S. 209, the same school her parents went to is now her own. Though time has marched on the school has expanded to accommodate a larger student body. The library has been greatly increased in size, the gym has been renovated, and a fresh coat of paint has been applied all over. Much of the inside has stayed the same though. The floor tiles are still red and gold checkerboard and the ceiling is still an intense dark red, though they've been slightly faded by time. New lockers were installed in the new part of the school when it was being built. Their still the traditional tall single lockers but are instead a dark maroon unlike the older dark blue lockers of the main buildings. Due to the increase in the number of students the early morning sound of conversations and locker doors closing has grown exponentially since her parents were there. Making her way through the crowd Helen approaches her locker which is situated in the center of the hallway where it T's out. Turn by turn she opens the lock to her locker to retrieve some little items she needs for the day. Rooting around in her locker she hears an all too familiar voice next to her.

"Morning Helen."

Helen closes her locker door to find one of her two best friends standing there.

"Morning Lily."

Lily Martina Johanssen. Born April 17, 2015. At sixteen years old she is the oldest of Gerald and Phoebe's three kids and a sophomore at P.H.S 209 as well. She shares a few classes with Helen. She has Phoebe's kindness, gentle disposition, and intelligence. She also has Gerald's cool attitude and business sense. As captain of the debate team, she is not someone you would want to get into an argument with. She has her Father's dark skin and hair color, but she mostly resembles Phoebe. All of her stuff ready Helen leans against her locker as Lily further the conversation.

"So how you doing today girl?" Lily asks sounding concerned for her.

"I'm…okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine, thanks Lily."

"You're welcome." They two young ladies start off down the hall toward their first class as they continue talking.

"Hey have you seen Tommy this morning?"

"He's usually here before I am." Lily thinks this over for a minute.

"No I haven't seen him yet, but I think he's got a doctor's appointment this morning."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's a shame he couldn't hang out with us yesterday."

"Yeah it is."

"He really needs to relax more often." Helen says just as they enter their classroom.

The first bell of the day rings and Helen and Lily go about their day like it was any other, though Tommy still has yet to be seen. Their morning classes pass by without any real excitement or interest. The first lunch bell rings much to their relief. The two young ladies navigate the crowded hallways of the school heading toward the cafeteria. It only takes them a few minutes to get their lunches and they start for their usual table. As they approach it already sitting there intently focused on his books and no lunch, dressed in a pair of jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt and his basketball jersey, is Tommy.

Thomas Patrick McElroy, born August 18, 2015. Sixteen years old, 5' 10", he has brown hair and blue eyes. As a member of the school basketball team he's a fit and strong but not overly muscular young man. He's not by any means a star on the team, but he's a trustworthy member and a real team player. While though he may be on the team, he's not the most sociable guy in school. In fact he often becomes nervous around some of the girls in the school, even though he's been told he's a rather good looking guy. At sixteen, his facial hair has gone from slight peach fuzz to almost a full blown beard which he normally keeps nicely trimmed. But the stress of keeping his grades up is starting to get to him as his face has a slight five o'clock shadow. It's not that he's not smart, in fact he's just as smart as either Helen or Lily, but the stress from the coaches and especially his parents is really rough on him. The fame of the basketball team doesn't even faze him. The two people he often spends most of his time with are his two oldest friends, Helen and Lily. And lately, Tommy seems to be…excited, when he's with Helen, even more so than normal.

"Hey Tommy." Helen and Lily say as they sit down.

Without even looking up from his books Tommy just gives them a cursory, "Hey."

Helen and Lily silently talk to each other for a few minutes before Helen finally talks to him

"So did you enjoy your weekend Tommy?"

Still focused on his studies Tommy quickly answers her. "Not really Helen."

"Why not?"

"Would you enjoy your weekend if you spent the entire time studying and practicing all the while your parents are hounding you about school?"

"No I guess not." Helen says feeling she upset him.

"You should have come with us to the movies yesterday."

"I couldn't Helen, believe me I wanted to. But my Dad wouldn't allow it."

"Why not?" "Because he wants me to be as successful on the team as he was in high school."

"Then why don't you say something to them?"

"Because then they'll make me work even harder." Helen lays her hand on his arm trying to get him to relax.

"Tommy, ease up on the work."

"It's clearly stressing you out." Tommy sits up in his chair and has a slight look of anger on his face.

"I CAN'T HELEN!"

"If I don't do this work my parents will never let me live it down."

"It's okay Tommy." Lily interjects.

"How is it okay? I haven't had a good night's sleep in over a month; I'm physically and mentally exhausted."

"Then why don't you just take a break?" Helen asks him.

"BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE RELENTLESS!" Tommy says really getting angry.

"I appreciate the concern from both of you but please, just leave me alone for a little bit okay." Now Helen is starting to get angry.

"Well excuse me for trying to help you out." She says as she gets up and storms out of the cafeteria.

Lily just folds her hands and shakes her head. Then she turns her gaze to Tommy.

"You know you really aren't helping her out today." Tommy is confused by her statement.

"What are talking about?"

"Don't you know what today is?"

"What today is?" Tommy reiterates.

Slowly he looks down at his watch and the date it displays. Now he sets down his books and his pen and lays his head in his hands.

"Oh I am such an idiot." He solemnly says.

"Yeah."

"I completely forgot."

"YOU FORGOT!" Lily says in complete shock.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I got angry at her."

"I can't believe it either."

"You're usually not like this."

"I didn't mean to make her angry."

"Well if you want to apologize to her she's staying after school today."

"She is?"

"Yeah she's working on her history project."

"I'll do that then."

"Sorry Lily."

"I understand, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Yeah I know."

"Just talk to her, she'll forgive you."

"I hope she does." Tommy says as he reluctantly returns to his books.

The rest of their lunch period goes by without either of them saying a word. And the rest of their classes Tommy tries his best to avoid Helen to remove the risk of angering her further. The rest of the day goes by just as any other day, the final bell rings and Helen goes straight to the library and Tommy heads to the weight room to work off some of his stress. Meanwhile back at home, Arnold is preparing to leave the house for a ritualistic and yet unexpected event.

Three thirty in the afternoon, Arnold is dressed and starting for the garage. He's wearing a nice pair of jeans and button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Without even looking he grabs his keys and climbs in his car. His old Impala, which he's had since his junior year in high school, is starting to give signs that it's on its last leg. He's tried his best to keep it running as long as he could. The metallic black cherry, silver striped monster of his youth has lost a lot of its bite. The engine still sounds fierce, but there are times when it just won't work. He turns the engine and exits the garage, but he has one stop to make before he leaves for his intended destination. He slows to a stop just in front of a local flower shop that everyone goes to. It's Mrs. Vitello's flower shop, but sadly she doesn't own it anymore. When she passed on, she left to one of her distant relatives that she was close to. Arnold quickly enters and picks up a dozen white roses, secured by a single pink ribbon. His flowers purchased, he now begins the seemingly long drive to the cemetery outside the city where his dearly departed wife is buried. The drive there seems to get longer and longer every time. The windows rolled down; the cold November wind circles the cabin of his old muscle car. Fifteen minutes after he left the flower shop he's approaching the cemetery. He slowly drives his car along the roads between the rows of graves. This particular road has been unwontedly burned in his mind. He doesn't even notice the lay of the land as the ground to his left rises to a fairly good sized hill, and the road on his right drops down to the next road. What he does see however, is another car parked just to the right of the road and someone leaning against it. He doesn't think anything of this at first until he gets closer. The closer he gets he starts to notice something. The car in question is parked where Arnold usually parks at the bottom of the hill where Helga's grave lies. The man leaning against the car takes notice of Arnold as he approaches and leans off the car but doesn't approach. Arnold comes to a stop a few feet behind his car and realizes who it is. He takes a minute to process this. Slowly, he starts to get angry. Frustratingly he gets out of the car, leaving the roses in the front seat, and stand next to the door. The weather is extremely cloudy, there are puddles still lingering from the storms earlier in the day. This man before Arnold has grown incredibly old over the years. His face and body show clear signs of aging, his once dark hair has all but turned entirely gray. He's wearing a white shirt and a black suit. Slowly, he starts a conversation with Arnold.

"Mr. Pataki…"

With a quick cursory grunt Arnold replies, "What do you want?"

"I don't know if you remember me but…"

"I remember damn well who you are, why are you here?"

"I was released from prison today."

"I saw the paper, come to rub it in my face?"

"No sir, that not why I'm here."

"Then WHY are you here?"

"I was hoping we could talk." The man pleads.

Arnold says nothing, he just crosses his arms.

"I know that there's not a whole lot I can say to make you feel any better."

"I know that there's nothing I can say to heal the wounds of your loss."

That one utterance and Arnold is in his face.

"LET ME TELL YOU WHAT I'VE LOST!" The man stops talking that second.

"The past ten years of my life have been utterly miserable."

"Countless sleepless nights, the pains of sorrow always hanging over me like a rain cloud."

"For nearly the first year without my wife I couldn't sleep in my own bed."

"THE BED THAT SHE AND I SHARED!" The man just stares at Arnold as he vents his rage.

"Ten years without the woman I love, ten years without my best friend."

Arnold backs off and turns his back to him as he covers his face. The man can clearly see Arnold is trying to fight something but he stays as still as a stone. He doesn't dare to talk to him or make any motion of any kind. Arnold turns back to him.

"Ten ye…" Arnold takes a deep breath as he tries his best to fight his tears.

"Ten years of my Daughter's life, without her mother." The man casts a sorrowful gaze to the ground as Arnold continues.

"Do you know how hard it is to be a teenager, and not have her Mother?"

"To not have someone that she can confide in when she needs to."

"I may be her Father but I can only do so much."

Arnold pauses for a response.

"I understand how you feel."

"Do you?"

"Do you really understand how I feel?"

"I do."

"After the trial, my wife soon left me."

"And she took our daughter with her."

"At least your wife is still alive."

"Maybe, but she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Arnold is unsure how to feel at the moment.

"And my daughter is estranged from me as well."

Arnold is still unsure how to feel.

"Like I said Mr. Pataki, I know there's nothing I can say to you that would right the terrible wrong I've brought on you and your family."

"I do however have a proposition for you."

"Yeah and what's that?" The man slowly pulls something out of his jacket pocket.

It's a small item, he carefully hands it to Arnold. Arnold looks at the item in question. It's a picture of the man before him and a little girl. On the back is written two words, 'I'm sorry'

"If you could, please give that to my daughter." Arnold is confused by his statement.

"And why would I do that?" The man looks up at Arnold very remorsefully and takes a deep breath.

He reaches around behind him and places in Arnold's free hand a MAC 1911 .45. Though he's held a gun before, Arnold is mortified by this gesture. Once more the man pulls something from his jacket pocket. In his hand is a letter which he lays down of the trunk of his car.

"This is the note you should give to the cops."

"What?"

"This is my suicide note."

Arnold is truly mortified by the situation. Without even realizing he's doing it, Arnold has his fingers wrapped around the grip and his finger on the trigger. He feels the grooves of the trigger, the cold heavy steel of the frame, the aged and dark wood on the grip.

"What I am asking you to do is take your rage out me." Arnold looks up at him and sees that he is completely serious.

"This is the only way I can forgive myself for what I've done to your family." Arnold looks back down at the gun.

"You know…"

"I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

"I just hope that this will allow you to find some semblance of peace." Arnold continues to gaze at the gun.

"There's a round already chambered, you just need to cock the hammer."

"Are you serious about this?" The man takes another deep breath.

"I am." Arnold's gaze goes back to the pistol.

In the process of figuring out what to do, Arnold get the faintest sense of something familiar around him. Then he suddenly realizes that this same sensation was what he felt in the early hours of the morning. First there was a slight smell in the air. The wind picks up, the smell gets stronger and a faint voice is heard in the wind.

"Let it go Arnold."

"Helga."

Again the voice repeats.

"Let it go Arnold." Arnold's gaze turns from the gun to Helga's grave just up the hill.

Not saying anything, he puts all the pieces together.

*She told me, to let it go.* He looks back up at the man who is still waiting for a response. Again Arnold repeats her message in his mind.

*Let it go.* Once more he looks down at the gun and repeats Helga's message.

*Let it go.* A few more minutes go by before Arnold makes up his mind.

*Thank you Helga.* Arnold thinks to himself.

He finally knows how to handle the situation before him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Arnold calmly asks him.

"It is."

"Very well." Arnold says as he raises the gun to the man's face.

The sound of the hammer cocking causes the man to close his eyes and brace for the coming shot.

"Do it." The man pleads.

"Very well."

BANG.

…

…

…

Silence, darkness, the cold wind embraces the man who has pleaded for his life to be taken. Slowly he opens his eyes. Instead of finding welcoming light, or eternal darkness, before him, is Arnold, smoking gun in hand pointed at the picture before him. A hole in the picture where his head used to be.

"I…"

"I don't…understand." Arnold slowly looks back up at him to reveal a sly smile on his face.

"There, I've killed you."

"But I don't…"

"You died here today, understand."

"The man who took my wife, the Mother of my child is no longer here."

"What I don't understand is, why?"

Arnold just smiles and looks up at his wife's grave.

"Because she wouldn't want me to." The man looks up at her grave as well.

"I just wasted a bullet, don't waste your life." Arnold says as he removes the magazine and ejects the chambered round. He even goes a bit further and removes the retention pin and the slide as well. Arnold hands him the frame, magazine, and retention pin. He holds the slide in front of him.

"I'm keeping this." Arnold says as he puts it in his pocket.

"So what does this mean?" He confusedly asks Arnold.

"Let's just say, I'm starting to look upon you in a better light." Arnold says as he extends his hand.

The man slowly reaches out to shake his hand accepting Arnold's indirect forgiveness. Just as they finish Arnold tightens his grip around the man's hand.

"There's another reason why I'm doing this." Arnold tells him.

"A girl needs her Father, even if they don't talk a lot, a girl needs her Father."

"You need to be there for her."

"Thank you Mr. Pataki."

"Just promise me you won't do anything like this again."

"No sir I won't."

"Well have a good day." The man says as he picks up his note and starts toward his car.

"You too." Arnold says to him. Just as he opens the door he pauses and turns back to Arnold.

"Mr. Pataki, for what it's worth…I truly am sorry."

"A man wanting to forfeit his own life is anything but a liar."

"I believe you whole heartedly, it just takes some time."

"I understand completely, well, have a good day." He says just as he climbs back in his car.

Arnold waves goodbye to the man and just leans against his car smiling. What Helga was telling him to let go, was all the hatred he had gathered for the man who took his wife from him. She was reminding him of the main reason she was attracted to him in the first place. The part of Arnold that always did the right thing, the part of him always wanting to make people happy, Helga had gotten to him. The peacekeeper in him, has won. While still leaning against his car a break in the clouds opens up letting the sun shine down on him. The weight on his soul has been lifted, his anger is gone. Meanwhile, at the same time Helen is finishing up her late day at school. And she has one event that she wouldn't normally expect either.

Four o'clock in the afternoon, outside P.H.S. 209. The clouds are still lingering but the rain has passed. No one around outside to be seen, suddenly the front door swings open as Helen walks out and sits down on the steps. Waiting patiently for her grandparents to pick her she uses this time to go over the material for her project. Ten minutes go by before she hears the doors open up again. She turns to see Tommy walking out. Tommy very slowly approaches her.

"Hey Helen." He carefully says to her.

"Hey." She replies, still a little mad at him.

"You mind if I sit down."

"No, not at all." Tommy sits down beside her while she continues to look over her project.

"So why did you stay after?"

"I was working on my history project."

"Oh, I was in the weight room."

"Oh."

"Listen Helen, I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For the way I acted in the cafeteria today." Helen looks up from her books up at him.

"I was frustrated with my parents and all the stress that there putting on me and I took it out you and that wasn't right."

"It's okay Tommy."

"No it's not Helen, you were just trying to help and I got angry at you."

"You're my oldest friend Helen; I shouldn't have acted that way towards you."

"It's okay Tommy, I forgive you."

"I also want to apologize for something else."

"What?"

Tommy takes a deep breath before he continues.

"I'm sorry that I forgot that this was the day that your Mom died." Helen has a sad look on her face hearing this.

"I know you miss her and it wasn't right for me to act like I did."

"It's alright Tommy; I know you've been under a lot of stress lately."

"That's still no excuse."

"And you're right; I do miss her."

"I miss her a whole lot."

"But I don't remember a whole lot about her."

"Well, what do you remember about her?"

"Well, the one thing that I remember really well is that she used to sing me to sleep."

"Tell me about it, because I'm not even sure I remember her very well either."

"Well, there was this one night that…" Helen begins as she regales Tommy with a story of her Mother.

Her mind takes her back to the night of the accident. The door to her room opens up as a six year old Helen is carried in by her Mother.

"Alright little lady it's time for you to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"That doesn't change a thing sweetie."

"Oh okay." Helen says as she climbs into bed.

"Now, you just lie down and go to sleep."

"Will you sing me a song Mommy?"

"Okay Helen, which one would you like?" Helen thinks about this for a minute.

A look of joy washes over her as she makes up her mind. She leans up to whisper it in Helga's ear.

"Aren't you getting a little old for that one?"

"But you sing it so pretty Mommy."

"Please, please, pleeeeeaaaaasseee." Helen begs her.

Helga just simply smiles, she can't say no to her little girl.

"Alright, but you need to go to bed afterwards okay."

"I promise."

"Alright, you get comfy and I'll sing you to sleep."

"Yay." Helen gets settled in to her bed as Helga draws the covers over her before she starts to sing.

"Lullaby and goodnight."

"Go to sleep little baby." Helen is starting to yawn.

"Know we love more each day."

"While you sleep and while you play."

"Sweet dreams and, sleep tight."

"You're your Mother's delight." Helen is almost asleep.

"So soft and warm your bed."

"Close your eyes and rest your head." Helen is out like a light.

Gingerly, Helga leans in to kiss her Daughter goodnight. As she leans up she's surprised as Helen hugs her neck and whispers softly in her ear.

"I love you Mommy." Helga hugs her little girl and replies.

"I love you too sweetheart." She kisses her one final time as Helen gets comfortable again.

Helga stops just at the door when Helens tells her, "Goodnight Mommy."

Helga turns to her daughter and lovingly tells her, "Goodnight honey."

Very quietly Helga walks out of her room.

"That was the last night I saw her alive." Helen says to Tommy as she finishes her story.

"Wow."

"That was the last time we ever talked."

"I'm sorry Helen."

"It's not your fault Tommy."

"I know, I just wish I could say something to make you feel better."

"Cause you know, I, I, I would never hurt you." Tommy stutters as he tries to speak.

Helen looks over at him and can see that he looks a little nervous.

"I just, I just wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't Tommy." Helen tells him with a slight laugh.

"Because you know, you're my oldest friend and I, I, I, would never think about hurting you and…"

Tommy starts talking but Helen focuses on him. One thing that she has always loved about him is the color of his eyes. They're not the same intense blue as her own eyes. Tommy's eyes almost have a chameleon effect to them. They change color depending on the color of the shirt he's wearing and the amount of sunlight. Right now they look a foggy blue due to the overcast skies. She once again focuses on what he's saying.

"We've known each other a long time and we get along so well…"

While Tommy talks Helen silently thinks to herself.

*It looks like the rumors are true.* Helen thinks as she smiles at him, though Tommy doesn't see it.

The rumors in question involve Tommy's feeling for her. You see during the latter years of Middle school there had been a rumor going around that he had a bit of a crush on her. Now the rumor floating around there second year of high school was that he was full blown in love with her. Again she listens to what he's saying.

"It's just I really like you Helen and I know you're trying to focus on school and everything but…"

Again Helen silently thinks to herself.

*He is really sweet…why not, he's earned one by now.*

Without Tommy acknowledging it, Helen leans in and softly kisses him on the cheek. Naturally receiving a kiss like that stops Tommy midsentence and freezes him in place. Slowly his face turns as red as the bricks in the building behind them. Helen can only quietly chuckle to herself as she confirms the truth of the rumors. Before Tommy has a chance to recover, Helen leans against him and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Tommy."

"Thanks for being such a good friend." This only makes him that much more nervous.

After a minute or two Tommy finally recovers his faculties.

"Hey, Helen."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering something."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering, maybe if you weren't busy sometime (gulp) maybe we could go out, you know, on a date."

Before she has a chance to answer him, her Grandparents pull up to the curb and honk the horn. Helen leans up off of him and has a sullen look on her face.

"Oh, okay." Tommy says sounding disappointed.

Helen turns to him.

"It's just not a good day today Tommy."

"No you're right, I understand."

"Just forget about it."

"Look, my grandparents are waiting for me, I got to go."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Helen says as she descends the steps.

Just as she reaches the bottom step, she turns back to him to reveal a smile on her face.

"Hey."

Tommy looks up at her.

"Ask me again tomorrow." The joy on his face could not be contained at that moment.

"Okay, I will."

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye Helen." Tommy says as he waves goodbye to her.

And with that Helen joins her grandparents as they head off to join Arnold for one last piece of the days business. After his dealings with the man, Arnold took a few minutes to compose himself before ascending the hill to where his wife lay. Once he feels ready he grabs the roses from the front seat and climbs the hill to his wife's grave. The first thing he does is clear her head stone of any weeds that have grown since he last visited her. Then he lays the roses at the bottom of her head stone. His wife's grave cleaned, roses laid down, Arnold takes a few steps back and looks at her epitaph.

'Here lies Helga G. Pataki'

'Beloved Wife, Mother, Friend.'

'Always in our hearts and minds.'

Arnold takes a moment to himself before he talks to her.

"Hey baby."

"I've missed you."

"Helen, she misses you too."

"The house just isn't the same without you."

Arnold starts to choke up a little bit.

"I've just missed you so much."

"And I know it must be hard on Helen without you here, but she's been holding up pretty good."

"But like I said she stills misses you a whole lot."

"Helga, you would be so proud of our little girl."

"She's just as smart and beautiful as you."

"Sometimes it scares me how smart she is."

"And she looks just like you." Arnold says laughing.

"She's grown up into a wonderful young lady."

Arnold takes a deep breath before he continues.

"Helga…"

"I just love you so much."

"And I realize what you were trying to tell me, and…"

"I thank you for it."

"You always did know me best." Arnold says with a smile.

No sooner had Arnold spoken that sentence than he hears the sound of a car pulling up and some of the doors opening.

"She's here." Arnold says to her.

Still facing her head stone Arnold hears someone approaching from behind.

"Hey Dad." Helen says to him.

"Hey kiddo." Arnold says as he hugs and kisses his daughter.

Arnold lays his arm on her shoulder while Helen still hugs him, she talks to her Mother.

"Hey Mom." Much like her Father, Helen chokes up as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"I've missed you a lot."

"Dad and I have missed you a lot." She wipes away the tear on her cheek.

"Things haven't been easy without you."

"But, we've been getting along okay."

"I just wish you were here." Helen tells her.

"I miss you so much Mom." Helen says as Arnold hugs her again.

"I know you do princess, I know you do." Arnold says to her.

"Helga, just know that we both love you and miss dearly."

"And life just hasn't been the same without you." Helen hugs her Father one more time.

The two of them just spend a few minutes just standing in front of her grave and think about all the good times that they've had with Helga. Arnold is the first to break the silence.

"Well Helga, we don't want to disturb your rest too much."

"So we'll let you rest and we'll be back another time."

"Bye Mom, I love you."

"We all love you Helga."

"We'll see you later Mom." Helen says as they both start back down the hill.

Parked just behind his own car, is Bob's big blue sedan. Father and Daughter walk over to talk with them.

"Hello Arnold."

Miriam and Bob say to him.

"Hey Miriam, hey Bob." Arnold says as he hugs his in-laws.

"How you doing today Arnold?" Miriam asks him.

"I'm good, I'm doing good."

"How are things at home Arnold?" Bob asks him.

"Things are good Bob."

"Thanks for bringing Helen by."

"Don't mention it Arnold." Miriam tells him.

"We haven't seen you around the house lately, don't be a stranger young lady."

"I won't Grandma; I'll come by either tomorrow or the day after."

"Are you guys gonna go see her?" Arnold asks his extended family.

"We came by and saw her earlier today; Olga came with us when we did."

"That's good to hear."

"Well we just wanted to come by and drop Helen off; we've got things to do so I think we'll be going."

"Alright, thanks again for bringing her by."

"Don't worry about it Arnold."

"We'll see you guys later."

"Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa." Helen says as she hugs her Grandparents.

"Bye Sweetie, you should come by sometime, we miss having you around the house."

"I'll come by tomorrow Grandma."

"It was good to see you again Arnold."

"It was good to see you guys too." Arnold says as he hugs his in-laws as well.

"We'll see you around sometime."

"Bye." Arnold and Helen say as they wave goodbye to their family.

The blue sedan completely out of sight Arnold turns to his Daughter.

"So, how was school today?"

"It was…interesting."

"How so?"

"Well…I kinda…kissed Tommy today." Helen apprehensively tells him as her face slightly blushes.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"You mean like an actual kiss or what?"

"No it was a little one on his cheek."

"I think he really liked it though."

"Well good for you kiddo."

"I was wondering how long it would take one of you to make the move."

"You mean you knew?"

"Oh yeah Helen."

"I've seen the way he looks at you; he's got a major league crush on you."

"You think so?"

"Definitely, and he's a good kid I hope you'll give him a chance."

"Well, he did kind of ask me out today."

"What did you say?"

"I told him the truth, that today wasn't a good day for me."

"Oh Helen." Arnold says sounding disappointed.

"But, I told him to ask me again tomorrow."

"That's my girl." Arnold says as he kisses his Daughter on the head.

"So you hungry? Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure Dad, that sounds great."

"Alright then, let's go." Arnold says as they proceed to get in the car.

But just before Helen gets in, she sees something out of the corner of her eye. She looks up to her Mother's grave and sees someone standing there. She takes another look to see that it's the image of her Mother on her final Mother's Day. The image of Helga gently waves at her and blows her a kiss. Helen waves back and very softly under her breath says only one thing.

"Bye Mom."

After which she climbs in the car and she and Arnold go out to eat somewhere in the city. After that day, Arnold's nightmare slowly decreased in intensity and after a few months it stopped entirely. Though Helen still misses her Mom, the pain did eventually lessen for her, with Tommy's help of course. But the pain never really goes away. Losing someone you loved so dearly is probably the most painful experience the heart can endure. But with time, and patience, the pain does lessen up, but it never truly goes away. And for Arnold, well…that's one hole that can never be filled again; the loss of his beloved wife has scarred him for the rest of his life. At least he has Helen, the very image of the one he loved so much. His one and only child. As long as he has her, Helga is never truly forgotten. Over time they heal each other, console each other when they need, and support each other when times get tough. Just remember, time heals all wounds. It may take a long time for that wound to heal, but it will be healed. You just have to push on and persevere.


End file.
